A Pirate's Life For Me
by Fondofreading
Summary: The damsel is once again in distress, Jack has to help a poor lad to save her, and consequently old friends each pay a visit to Jack, who seriously doubts he can survive any more of those visits. Comprises Jack, Elizabeth, Will Turner, the son – William Turner, Theodore Groves, and a few others, both familiar ones and new.
1. Chapter 1: In Need of Help

_**In Need of Help**_

 ** _Tortuga_**

A Captain sat with his crew in the murky little tavern whilst they drank away their newly found riches, which they had gained by honourable pillage. The space of where they were enjoying themselves was as jolly as ever when the sun had gone down and night had infused an intoxicating impact on people of all sorts; the rum might also be to blame.

The night was still new and unsullied at that when a young man decided to approach the table where the Captain and his accompanied crew sat whilst in merry mood. The young man was dressed in simple clothes, the clothes of a farmer or fisherman one could guess, yet he was far cleaner than most men in there. His young face came across as fresh to the eye, and also none would expect him of any mischievousness due the looks he possessed at his young age.

"The ship with black sails – does it belong to you?" the young man asked with his eyes resting on the Captain.

"Run along lad. I have no use for another sailor." Jack said after barely giving him a mere glance, he was at the moment fully occupied with the rosy wench clinging onto his shoulder.

William ignored the rejection and didn't move his feet one inch. "Are you Jack Sparrow?"

"It is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" This had brought attention to the young lad and now he had to see whom might be careless enough to forget necessary formalities. As he set eyes on the boy he decided not to leave his new item of focus; Something had very suddenly come to his notice.

"Well _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." William said. "I need your help."

Jack squinted his eyes for a moment. "and why is it you come to me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

The others at the table who had been hearing the conversation fleered at the boy. Jack simply looked away for a slight second to mumble something to himself.

"We're all pirates 'ere boy." One scoffed.

"The whelp might want te become a pirate himself!" and then they all burst out laughing while one of them almost choked on his ale; It dripped down his mousy beard. William looked away while feeling his embarrassment turning into anger. One who was not laughing was Jack.

"The welp..." Jack mumbled to himself while in deep thought. "This is oddly familiar". Then he looked as if he at once fended off the though and set his eyes on the boy with an uninterested gaze.

"As I said: I'm in no need for another sailor, an' less someone who is not yet known to the fine art of piracy."

William noticed one or two weapons laying on the table, close by for some of the men to use if they should feel desired to. Many seemed to have become bored and somewhat annoyed by his presence he felt, and so thought it wise to leave.

Two hornpipes were playing their melody in the background as laughs intertwined with the noise. William sat down in a corner where he thought he ought to be left alone. He kept an eye on where Jack Sparrow was sitting and would be sitting the remaining time of what was left of the night, waiting for the opportune moment. Frankly, he did not exactly know how to do this, neither what the right way to approach this would be.

He got himself a drink and watched his glass become less full as time elapsed. The cheerful voices kept on conversing, laughing and singing while there were rum and whilst the darkness kept a veil over Tortuga. William felt this would be a long night. Now and then he could hear glass breaking, people of all sorts throwing themselves into a fight, yelling, swords clashing against each other, and all suchlike. This actually could be considered amusing to the eyes and for the ears for a short while, then after not too long it got tedious to endure. In the middle of it all he caught the eye of a woman, rather young, holding four or five dirty mugs in her little hands as she strolled through the room. To young William she came across as the only one in this room who was not showing a trace of enjoyment. He did not gain much time to analyze the look in her eyes before she let her eyes wander away from him; he remained focused on her until she went out of sight as she left through a little door with the empty glasses. Then, he let his eyes once again inspect the Captain. It did take long before anything interesting happened after that. He rested his elbow upon the wiggling table and his chin rested upon his hand, he hoped not to fall asleep as his eyes threatened to close for a longer time than intended as he blinked.

Finally, his eyes, which had determinedly been keeping an eye on the captain saw him now move from the chair he had been sitting on for the last couple of hours. He replaced his hat with three edges on his head with care to angle it into place, and would soon be out the door. William rose from his own chair in his corner and followed Jack who was leaving his crew behind to let them maintain whatever pleasures they were intrigued in at the moment.

As they stepped out on the dock William realised that Jack Sparrow was slowing his steps until finally stopping, only to turn around. As he spotted the young lad not far behind of him his eyes reflected some shock, yet more confusion.

"Why are you following me?"

"As I said: I need your help, and you never let me explain what this even concerns"

"You're not the only whelp who've asked dear ol' _Captain_ Jack for help... and it's not always ended too well." He glanced in another direction and appeared to be slightly puzzled for a moment.

"I know."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "So let's not stand here and waste time then – you go..." Jack gestured with his hands at William as if to figure it out, but then gave up. "wherever you came from... and _I_ " he pointed at himself. "go aboard me ship and spend my next valuable hours at attending more important matters –

that is to say me very own rum." He backed away a few steps and then turned his back swiftly to young William."

"My name's William Turner."

Jack did not turn around, nor stopped walking, although he did slow his steps a tad. "I've already helped a lad named William Turner, why should I bother with another?"

"Because I'm his son."

Now Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Elizabeth Turner is my mother."

Jack turned around with a mystified expression on his sun tainted face. "Elizabeth has a child?"

"You're lookin' at him."

Jack soon found himself. "So that's why ye're so eager to find me and gain me help - You Turners have a way of approaching me in that manner."

"I truly do need your help."

"Apologies, William." Jack continued in his planned steps to embark his beloved pearl, and William dared to follow. "You'll have to find some other to help you with your quest."

William's need turned into desperate anger. "My mother's been taken and is prosecuted for association with pirates, she even faces the gallows!"

"Well... she _was_ – or _is_ – or _was_ due to retirement - a pirate king." Jack informed. He continued his walk over the deck and headed for his cabin but could not reach it before William had grabbed a sword and pushed him against the wall, pointing his sword at his neck.

"She's going to die if we don't rescue her!" he shouted while his blood boiled. His eyes desperate for a sign of surrender in Jack's dark eyes.

Jack merely seemed bored by his attempt to threaten, and gave him a severe look which showed just about how bored he was.

Then in the split of a second William all of a sudden felt a ruthless pain in his stomach, making him lose the air in his lungs, and he was pushed onto the wooden deck of the ship and laid there with the point of his own sword to his neck; Jack was holding the other end of the sword.

William tried to breathe, he laid there panting as a fish on dry land as he regained air to his stunned lungs.

"You really are alike ye father." Jack said while looking at him.

William just glanced at him and swallowed hard.

"Let say this: I help you with setting ye mother free, and you owe me some little favour in the future, aye?" he removed the sword point from his neck and reached out his hand to him.

William nodded but then Jack squinted his eyes. "I" William said, and took Jack's hand.

He was then pulled up on his feet and saw Jack giving him a satisfied smile, exposing some of his golden teeth in the process.

"I am actually rather helpful." Jack admitted, as he now boasted with it. "I'm sure your mother had some extravagant tales of me saving her life once or twice."

"Actually she told me mostly of my father's dangerous ventures when he –"

"I'm in no doubt she's mentioned me?"

"Yes, she has." William said and saw Jack's face enlighten proudly.

"I'm sure all were extraordinary flattering remarks" Jack said with a smirk on his face while gazing out on the horizon where the sun was making its grand entrance.

"Actually she told me to stay away from you."

The conceited smirk vanished from his face as if the tide had washed it away from there in an instant. "She said what?" he raised his dark brows and his scarring followed in a questioning manner.

"As you said: your encountering with the Turners has not always ended well."

"I did not exactly say it like that." Jack remarked. William moved his shoulders as he shrugged. They could now hear people embarking the ship, it was the crew coming back. They we're laughing as Mr Gibbs told of some comic tale.

"If your mother told you to stay away from me, then why're ye here lad?"

"Because I need to free her."

"Goin' against ye mother's wishes, aye?" He sneered.

"It's not like that."

"Not like what?"

"Whe- n- not how you say it." William seemed frustrated. "She's imprisoned, I'm doing this for her - who else can I come to if I need to set her free? You've helped before, have you not? You said you had."

"I did." Jack said. "How do ye plan we free your mother then?"

"I don't know." He said sheepishly. "The plan was to find you and perhaps... then come in contact with my father."

"Aha..." Jack thought to himself aloud and turned his gaze away from William to rest his eyes upon the crew. They were stumbling aboard the ship and soon headed below deck to go into deep slumber, drunk from top to bottom.

"You'd know a way of doing so, right?"

"I might." Jack said and wandered away, naturally William followed his path.

"How soon can we sail?" William asked eagerly.

"As soon as I have a functioning crew."

* * *

In a cell beneath ground was where the mother sat on a damp, cold, rock hard floor. It was a dismal atmosphere with limited space, she was also at the moment the only prisoner down there which could make it very lonesome; however, elizabeth preferred to be alone if she could not be out of this cell and instead at home, in the company of her son.

Her dress had become filthy already in the place she had been put in, her nails had dirt under them from the grime of the bars she had touched on a few occasions. The ash blonde hair lacked the smoothness and volume of a healthy hair as this living in such a dark, filthy place had made its impact on her.

Elizabeth heard steps down the spiral stairs which led to the room of the cells. She thought it to be the guard who left her daily meal, but as she gazed up at the character she did not recognize him as her gain keeper.

"Lieutenant Groves?" Elizabeth asked as she squinted her eyes uncertainly in the darkness. A torch was lit on the wall, yet its light did not fully suffice.

"It's actually _Commodore_ Groves" he said while looking at her through the grimy bars. He saw her beginning to lean forward. "Some time after the war I was promoted to Lieutenant Commander as I served the King of England, George the second – May he rest in peace – and I was almost killed in the mission he had commanded me, actually. To my well appreciated luck the bullet's power had diminished as it had hit against one of the buttons on my vest. I bled, though survived now serve the former King's brother, as Commodore."

"You survived the war." Elizabeth stated as she eyed the face of a man she had not seen in years. Then she let her eyes wander over his uniform, which reminded her of James Norrington. The man before her looked clean and freshly shaven, his boots recently polished.

"Yes... scarcely." He said. "We were certain the victory would be ours, and then the Flying Dutchman turned on us, with _Turner_ as its new captain. We were fusilladed on both sides - as you saw with your own eyes. Lord Beckett was incapable to give orders due to shock of us being defeated, so I ordered to abandon ship and so we did... I watched her blow up and Lord Beckett with it."

"It served him right" She mumbled.

There was a silence as Elizabeth gave thought to old memories, people which now belonged to her past made entrance into her mind once more. After a while she realised that the new Commodore had his eyes on her form where she sat, it made her very aware of his presence and where she was.

"Why am I here?

"Because you've been affiliated with pirates, and I would even dare to say you are a pirate yourself. Also, as I learned your new name you've even engaged in marriage with one: _Elizabeth Turner_."

Elizabeth raised her chin a little bit higher in a proud manner at the mentioning of her last name. "How did you find me?"

Commodore Groves smiled. "Well I was not actually searching for you, I came in contact with you by a mere coincidence. We were passing through a small little village. One of your neighbours, Mr Jones, was providing us with supplies for our continued journey and then I saw you, hanging out laundry for it to dry outside in the wind."

Elizabeth thought back on that moment, it had seemed as any other day. Who knew those mere seconds of her showing herself outside would result in being thrown into this cold dark cell beneath ground.

"Some days you are more fortunate than others." He seemed to think it curious and also amusing for he was still smiling.

"Why did you wait this long to show yourself." It had been more than a week since she had been imprisoned, however it felt much longer than that to Elizabeth due to the brutal way in which she had been treated. Not able to clean herself, barely enough food or water for one day; this had made her feel in short of strenght and lightheaded.

"There were other matters I had to attend to - For one, our ship needed to be restored."

"I see" Elizabeth mumbled and looked away while looking despondent. Those other matters were in other words: waiting for her to become accustomed to the cell to the point where she could smell her own madness beginning to form in her mind. There was no glimpse of the sun where she stayed, no window, only darkness except for the torch on the wall. One could not even count the days. "When is the trial?" she asked.

"There doesn't have to be a trial." He then said to Elizabeth's surprise. She looked up in confusion at where he was standing.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm meaning that I can grant you a few more years if you'd be willing to help me..."

"A few more years in this cell you mean." She spoke with bitterness.

"Or none at all. You'll hang if I give one little order."

"What would me helping you involve?"

Theodore Groves seemed pleased when hearing her words. "I want Jack Sparrow, _dead_." He said cheerfully whereas utmost casually.

She bridled at his wish, it was not the first time she heard of that precise aspiration.

"He's a notorious pirate, who has interfered and wrecked the royal navy's chances of doing its duties more than once. He's even offended the former King himself, eye to eye, while in London."

This did not surprise Elizabeth, it on the other hand annoyed her.

"So now, once and for all, I want him _dead_... and you are going to help me"

"You seem very certain."

"I am." he said. "For this time the Royal Navy will see to it that Jack Sparrow hangs for his acts of piracy against the crown of England."

"I won't do it." She said, thinking of what Jack had done for her in the past and the Royal Navy had not, they were the ones who were imprisoning her now.

"You seem very certain."

"I am." she replied steadily. "I've already chosen a side, a long time ago."

"I might have a way to make you come over to the other side."

"I rather doubt it."

"You should not haste to be so certain Elizabeth."

"It's Mrs Turner." She spat.

" _Mrs Turner_ if you oppose me, you oppose the crown, in which I have responsibilities to make you choose otherwise. Let me make myself clear: If you oppose, your own son will pay for your reluctance."

"William." She almost whispered, her voice weak from sudden fright.

"Yes, your house is under occupation, and we're keeping an close eye on your son. I could easily send out an order for him to be taken in and prosecuted for association with pirates as well."

"He's only sixteen!" she now rose up to stand on her feet.

"And his father's a pirate, the blood of pirates run through his veins which is reason enough if I say it is."

"He has not done anything, he's innocent!"

"Not if I say he's not."

"He's only a boy."

"Are you on our side or not?"

"I've known a lot more pirates who are less cruel than you." She said and refused to meet his gaze for any longer. Fiddling with the bars she looked upon her lean fingers as she battled with her pained thoughts.

Commodore Groves was still waiting for an answer.

"If you maintain to withhold valuable information in the search of Jack Sparrow I suppose I'll simply walk out of these dungeons and command by uttering a few words, and then he will hang at dawn." His voice severe.

He awaited her reaction and subsequently saw tears beginning to glaze her eyes, fulfilling his expectations.

"Mrs Turner..." his voice now gentle. "Why spare the life of a pirate? Why spare Jack Sparrow's life and let your own son hang- ?"

"I will not let him hang!" she said through her teeth as an enraged lioness as she stared at him with eyes mad.

"Good." He said firmly when content as he had regained his desired answer.

She looked away and swallowed an angry lump in her throat, created due to the tears. If she had been to glance at the man outside of the bars in that moment, she would have acknowledged a glimpse of compassion in his brown eyes and in the lines of his sun kissed features.

"A wise choice, Elizabeth Turner."

* * *

 **Author's note: The first chapter is up finally and I can't wait to write the rest of this story! It's only just begun but feel free to tell me what you think so far.**

 _ **-Fondofreading**_


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Sail

**Setting Sail**

His snoring abruptly ceased to be as it was replaced by violets coughs due to him being poured over by rum. He glimpsed the silhouette of Captain Jack through his tear filled eyes.

"Damn you te the depths!" A cantankerous Mr Gibbs called out, and his tattered little teddy bear fell out of his grasp onto the floorboards of the deck on which he had been sleeping. The man looked up in bewilderment after he had struggled to sit, thence caught sight of the young man standing beside Jack; a lad which seemed awfully familiar.

"We shall set sail Mr Gibbs - and I need ye to be awake for it." He said with compass in his hand. "We're headed south!" He exclaimed.

"Aye – Aye..." Joshamee Gibbs articulated while closing his eyes since the loud noises seemed to be painful to his ears. "Who's the whelp?" he thence asked as he eyed the stranger.

"Name's Will." Jack revealed and saw no immediate reaction from his fellow pirate thus he continued. "Short for William... William _Turner_."

Now Mr Gibbs eyes widened in astonishment. "Blimey! You don't say..?" his eyes wandered between Jack and the young lad.

"You too knew my parents?" William asked.

"Aye." He responded. "I knew em..." his eyes narrowed a tad bit and a smile began to form on his lips due to his astonishment which grew further the more he looked at him. "Ye sure do look like ye father."

The boy grinned. "My mother tells me all the time."

"Really?" he raised his brows in a happily surprised manner. "Elizabeth? How is she these days?"

"She's been imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yes, yes – and now we've got to rescue the damsel." Jack said as saw William about to respond eagerly, interrupting him before he could. He thought this to take far too much of his precious time. "that is the reason for waking you so that we can set sail _at once_."

"We're freeing her?" the rounded man asked.

"Aye" Jack said whilst feeling pained that he asked such a stupid question. "I just told ye so."

Hence he left the spot as he caught sight of Scrum which stumbled upon deck whilst rubbing his eyes from sustaining tiredness. "Mister Scrum!" he called and walked over to him. Scrum jolted slightly when hearing his Captain call so vividly.

"Aye' Captain?"

"Wake the remaining of the crew! We're setting sail."

"Now, Captain?"

Jack stared at him intently until Scrum understood and hurried below deck again to fetch the others. With a simple movement Jack turned, the trinkets in his hair dangling along with some of his dark dreads in the movement.

"Now..." he said as he turned his focus to young William. "You may disembark my ship and let'me do what you have asked of me, as the good fellow I am I will see to it."

"I'm not letting you go without me." William said in a confused manner.

"Do _not_ worry, lad, I will find ye father and save ye mother for you."

"I'm coming along."

"How am I to put this?" he thought for a moment while gesturing with his hands before him in a way which William found to be rather odd. "I'm afraid tailor is your trade."

"I can sail!" he protested. "I can –"

"Your father was a pirate indeed, and I dare say your mother was an even better one" a smirk lingered on his lips as he said it and William did not like the sight of it. "Though, tell me honestly – for I don't think you've been sailing a day in your life -"

"I have!" he said and as he went quiet for a moment he saw both Jack and Mr Gibbs waiting. "I've... worked as a fisherman, in our village."

The two older men glanced at one another with raised brows and William hoped they would not decide to toss him overboard.

"Some nights we sailed through storms..." he mumbled, knowing, due to their looks, that they did not believe he had much to offer in the process of convincing them.

"The waves by the coast are far different than those who make their way out on the vast ocean, boy." Said Gibbs.

"Sorry, lad." Said Jack. "You'll be safer staying on the mainland."

"What if they take me then?" William said, his voice sounding more as a boy's than they had ever heard it. "The men who took my mother, the officers of the royal navy."

Jack said nothing.

"Besides, my parents are pirates, and good ones as well – you said it yourself." He continued, now once again eager. "I'm their son, their pirate blood runs through my veins – that has to count for something! I might not be as worthless as you think."

Jack hesitated still. Then they heard someone yelling from the mast. "Ready for sail!"

"I'm certain of that my mother would be thankful." William said.

Sparrow let his eyes wander about the boat. 'thankful' he thought, as in the meaning of being indebted; an appealing thought.

"Lad's got to learn sooner or later, eh?" Jack said, now rather merry and clasped his hands together.

The relief caused the young William to grin widely, showing a row of teeth which were white and even.

"I must say: Yer might not have all of those left once we are done with this resuess-s-sy... mission of yours."

William's smile faltered, and Jack turned to leave, shouting at the crew; "Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!"

"Don't worry." Mr Gibbs told the boy as he put a hand on his shoulder consolingly. "I'm sure ye won't lose 'em all at once."

The now disheartened William let his tongue motion over his perfectly well grown teeth and saw Mr Gibbs sneering at him before he pounded him in the back as he scoffed.

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Missis Turner." Said Commodore Groves to the prisoner which was being escorted by two men, each in gallant uniforms fit for marines, whilst her simple dress came across as duskily filthy to the eyes.

To his phrase of welcome she did not reply with words, merely with a look in her eyes which reflected her greatest dislike for the man. The men holding each of her arms stopped in front of the Commodore, as did Elizabeth, for she had not much choice in the matter.

"As I do not wish to delay any further on this fine day, I shall want to know which course we will take." She did not answer him at once and he smiled vaguely, yet with a glimpse of tediousness in his eyes. "What is to be our heading, Mrs Turner?"

"What makes you believe I will actually be able to lead you to Jack? He could be anywhere."

"No time for second thoughts." He said austerely. "You will lead us to wherever Jack Sparrow may be at the moment, and if you do not or even fail to do so..." he took a step forward. "You can be certain of that you will watch your son _hang_."

The dislike lingering in her eyes altered to despise and she stared him right in the eye for a moment to let him become well acquaintance with it, so that he would remember it. "Tortuga." She said. "Is where we could start."

"So we shall." He said with a courteous little bow. Then he nodded for the men to take her away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed and turned her head to Groves. The Commodore seemed curiously surprised and gestured in an impeding manner; They stopped.

"Before we leave - could I see my son?" she begged, knowing this voyage would be long and there was a chance of that she would never return, at least alive. One moment with her son, if she could not have more, would mean the world to her.

Theodore Groves was quiet and looked away, letting his eyes take focus on the petite harbour.

"I will do what I must, Commodore Groves. However I would like a moment with my son before we leave." This was her début of being soft to him, she had not been this polite to him, ever.

It was with deep lament he answered her, knowing her soft words would be her first to him, and her last to him also. "I'd prefer it we set sail immediately. I am sorry, there is no time for it." He nodded once again to the marines.

"Please!" she begged as she felt herself being pulled.

Theodore Groves tried to ignore his plead and did a great effort in doing so judging by his facade, yet on the inside he felt rather at unease as he heard her protests whilst she was being dragged below deck.

"Set sail."

* * *

The following day Jack kept his hand on the helm whilst gazing out over the ocean. William stood by the railing, keeping a weathering eye on the horizon on the lower part of deck.

"We're not in... actuality searching for Will Turner, Capt'n?" Mr Gibbs suddenly said as he approached him.

"Why wouldn't we be, Mister Gibbs?" Jack asked, acting completely unknowing.

"Well... because he's on the other side? Is he not? Ferrying souls for all eternity."

"That is the, what you could say: unfortunate fate of Will Turner."

"I" Mr Gibbs said, nodding comprehendingly. "Then how d'you suppose we come in contact with Captain Turner? - without dying first."

"Well I have no intention of dying, Mister Gibbs." Said Jack.

"Then isn't it simply easier to go rescue Elizabeth by ourselves, without searching out Captain Turner?"

"The boy wants to meet his father, and thus he shall." Jack said delighted.

The other man with grey-white whiskers seemed uncomforted. "Yes, but...?"

"See those seagulls, Mister Gibbs?" Jack raised his voice, interrupting.

"I, Capt'n."

Mr Gibbs awaited his answer carefully whereas Captain Jack inspected them circling above the ship, on the lookout for fish.

"They are not in need of questioning why they are following our vessel, they simply are, since they are in need of fish and so they shall find it. – though not on this vessel."

The first mate was perplexed.

"Take the wheel Mister Gibbs!" Jack said and walked away. "and follow the horizon." He added before leaving. Mr Gibbs did not know what to think of the man and where he was headed, and did not allow himself in the matter for he had learned he would never be able to fully be able to foresee Jack's doings; So, he did better in keeping his hands on the wheel and shrug at the outcome.

* * *

They had been sailing for three days now. The black pearl rested upon the water as it glided forward. The wind was not to their advantage this day, as it had been for the previous two days which had passed by very slowly William thought as he strolled around the ship. As he was not entrusted with more important duties than cleaning the deck with a ragged mop, he decided to waste his time with exploring the ship, thinking that to be of more entertainment.

Deck below only seemed to consist of dark places and he did not find much there initially for amusement more than he had on deck where the sun was shining brightly. Here it was dismal and not at all pleasant at first glance. Though he did find himself to be fascinated by the canons as he took a closer look at them. He took another wander through the room in which the crew slept when able to, full of hammocks and other forms of which could be used as beds – that is to say: the floor. William himself had been assigned a spot himself in the room, far away from any of the more comfortable hammocks which hung from the ceiling.

While in there, taking another round, he found person trinkets to some of the crews men. Trinkets they did not keep on themselves, at least at the moment, as they foremost did with all which could be kept somewhere close to their own body. Mr Gibbs teddy bear was placed in one of the hammocks, appearing as if it had been tucked in there for the day whilst its owner occupied himself above. It could also have been simply tossed away without much though, as William thought about it. He found a shilling on the floor and left it there since he did not have much interest for it at the moment. An empty pocket flask laid on the floor and he took a longer step to avoid stepping on it. Then he went down the stairs to a further below situated department of the ship; It was the stash of rum, along with other barrels containing something of another sort. He let his eyes search the room and suddenly felt the ship make an uneven movement as it bobbed on the waves. It made him take a hold of the stairs behind him and soon heard a bottle fall to the floor, across the room from where he was standing. Thinking it only to be cause by the quite tumbling movement of the ship he went to pick it up before it rolled against the wall to smash. He placed it carefully on the shelf as the ship now rode the waves as consistently as it had before.

About to leave he took one last look at the shelf and began to turn only to be given the feeling of that he had caught sight of something unordinary behind of it. He turned again to look and saw something now move further down, a face turning away from him hastily and the body which it belonged to sank to the floor with it, pressing itself against the shelf. He saw a mass of black hair, now able to distinguish it in the darkness.

He bent down to look more closely and saw between the flasks, the bare arm of what seemed to belong to a girl. He opened his mouth in awe and saw the girl slowly turn her head, clearly hoping him to be gone by the look of disappointed fright in her dark eyes. She drew in an almost inaudible breath.

"It's you..." he breathed. Knowing he had seen her before. "You we're in Tortuga – that barmaid who worked there." He said while thinking back on that particular glance of boredom spun out of monotony he had been given by her.

He placed a hand on the old wood to support himself, which had moistened throughout the years, giving the sense of that it was rotting. Leaning closer he saw the well formed features of her face more closely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What is it to you?" she spat in a quite rude manner.

William narrowed his eyes in a hurt and also slightly confused manner; though sensed he should forgive her rudeness for the look in her eyes reminded him that she ought to feel cornered, and it was not his intention to exacerbate those feelings of dread.

"Does anyone know you're aboard?" he asked.

"Who're you then?" she enquired, perceptibly avoiding to answer his question.

"My name's William."

She kept the palm of her hands just about flat against the floor, ready to push herself up on her feet if suddenly needed to. "What is a mere boy doing on a ship as this?"

"I'm not a boy!" he said heatedly, whereupon her eyes widened as she gazed up, hoping no one had heard his exclaim and became curious to the extent of coming down here. William lowered his voice at this and continued: "I'm no older than you." He whispered, wishfully thinking her to be his own age as it would spare him some embarrassment.

"How'old are you then?" she asked in a quick manner, which seemed to be a customary way of hers.

"Sixteen." He said confidently.

"Pfthh." She chuckled. "From the way you look – I'd say ye were twelve."

He then realised her rudeness did not only belong with her desperation, it was even coming from her as she relaxed. With a smile on her face she saw his frustration and did not seem other than amused by it.

"How old ar'you then?" he asked.

"Almost seventeen." She admitted with a playful smile, though he barely caught sight of it for it quickly vanished as they heard unexpected noises.

The ceiling, which was the floor of the storey above them, creaked as someone walked on its tarred floorboards. Both of the young ones gazed up in tandem and William laid eyes on her again as her breathing became strained. Before she had exposed her age, he actually believed her to be older. Now however, as he saw her superior veil being pulled off in the blink of an eye, he could believe her to be even younger. Her eyes were once again wide, and as they interlocked with his she said:

"Do not tell them I am here." She pleaded. William hesitated to promise her anything as he considered his options for a moment. The ceiling above still creaked as someone moved across the floor - closer to the stairs it seemed.

"If you do not want to be seen by them, then why'd you sneak onto this ship?"

"I needed flight from Tortuga." She said while keeping her voice down, rather bitter when thinking of the place. "I could not stay there."

"Why didn't you go aboard a merchant ship or other which could take you freely wherever you wanted, instead of nestling your way in here?"

"Well thank you for telling me!" she said, her voice full of sarcasm. "You see there aren't many merchant ships in Tortuga, except those unlawful ones which're called pirate ships." She went on, making him feel as an idiot. "and even if I did come across a simple merchant ship would they take me freely? Sure, if I could pay em enough – which I did not earn enough in the tavern to do, but suppose I could. Then they would have taken me along... those many men, alone on their ship, for weeks, and me the only female in sight. Do you think they would be any better than pirates when the thought eventually, if not as once they lay eyes on me, crosses their minds?"

A wrinkle appeared between his brown eyes as he had been fully lectured, however there was more to come.

"So, whatever ship I would've sailed with, whomever it may have belonged to, I would have found it best to hide whilst aboard in order to avoid unwanted encounters."

"You don't trust anyone do you?"

"No." She replied briskly.

"Well..." he whispered. "Given that you asked me, you'll be enforced to trust me when I say that I'm not going to tell anyone of your presence."

Her eyes softened. "You'd do that?" she asked, feeling rather guilty now about being, perhaps, excessively rude to him than she had ought to.

"Aye." He said with a genuine nod. The girl was smiling now, she had a look upon her face which was the one he liked the most so far.

"Oi!" a hoarse voice of a man called from above. "Yeh down there boy?"

"I'm coming!" he called back and stood, as did she; Her frame not fully in sight as it was shielded by the shelf and its refreshments. He nodded to her, assuring her of his promise. She nodded back and he turned to leave, and then as he reached the stairs decided to walk back to her and was met by the confused look in her eyes.

"What's your name?" he whispered.

"Camilla." She whispered back, not afraid of revealing it to him as a gentle smile tensed her lips pleasantly.

The young lad smiled back and rushed over to ascend the stairs as the hoarse voice could be heard from upstairs for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Secrets**

Camilla needed not to be alone in the dark cellar amongst the damp air and the beginning of moist floorboards, for William returned that very night. As most of the crew had gone to sleep and slept soundly, being rocked by waves which the ship floated upon, William sneaked away and went below to where he had last seen her; However she was not hiding in the same place. He alit his lantern with a match he had snuck into his pocket earlier.

"Camilla?" he whispered, wondering where she could be as he skimmed around the room with his eyes.

The top of a barrel was lifted slightly as she peeked, and as she had made sure it was him who had called her she lifted it up further. He went to her and relieved the cap of the barrel from her hands thus she could use them to pull herself out of the barrel.

"How'd you fit in there?" he wondered, as he thought the barrel to be quite small, on the other hand she was not very big either – considered she was a young woman.

"Sometimes it's convenient not to be bigger than I am." She smiled.

He nodded understandingly. As she stood before him with a proud composure, she barely reached his chin. Still, he wondered what the hell exactly had compelled her to sneak aboard a pirate ship alone.

"I can see what you're thinking!" she whispered angrily and he blinked.

"You can read my thoughts?" he asked, now alarmed.

"No! I can see by the look in your eyes that you think me weak."

"I do not –"

"I am not helpless." She disputed.

"Nor do I believe you to be." He said, now rather anxious.

"Good." She said.

William raised his brows. "and since you aren't helpless I don't think you will be needing this..." he said and took out a sapless piece of bread from one of the pockets of his trousers.

The girl stared at them in awe with a longing gaze in her eyes as her mouth began to water; she swallowed. "You saved those for me?" she asked, still whispering.

William nodded. "If you want them, their yours." He said just as quietly.

Now she was the one to look anxiously guilty. "Thank you." She said as she took them from his outstretched hands.

"You're welcome." He said, now looking rather smug as they sat down together on the floor. Camilla began to indulge hungrily, stuffing pieces she had split apart from the bread into her mouth.

"You've not eaten since you came aboard?" he asked.

"No." She said, her words heard as a mumble due to the food which was muffling the sound. "I supposed... I could..." she said while chewing and eventually swallowed. "last a week or two - given this stash of beverage"

This place did store a lot of rum.

"D'you know if this ship's going to make port anywhere soon?" she placed another piece of bread in her mouth with a curious expression on her face.

"I don't know." He admitted. "We're going to find my father, since he is authoritative enough to rescue my mother. – she's been imprisoned by the royal navy for affiliation with pirates." He explained quickly, touching only the overall important subjects of the story and not details.

"Who's your father?"

"He's Captain of the Flying Dutchman." William said proudly, delighted to speak of his father.

"Oh Toss!" she said, with a smile; she did not believe him for a second.

"It's true!" he claimed.

" _Your_ father is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman? Ferrying the souls of those who die at sea to the other side?" she smiled. "Adorable."

"I'm not a liar!"

"Hush your voice!" she whispered angrily.

He closed his mouth sourly.

"I've heard enough stories in the tavern about 'Davy Jones' by drunken sailors, thank you." She took a bite out of the bread, it crunched dryly at the pressure of her teeth.

"My father's not Davy Jones..." He said and began to explain, thoroughly, mostly of all which his mother had told her, yet he remembered very well the first time he met his father; The man he had heard extravagant stories about, depicting him in his head as a hero to admire and idealise.

"I was nine years old when he came sailing our way." He said, whilst Camilla listened. She did not appear taunting in her gaze anymore, she was listening carefully, never interrupting. "I was singin' a song which my mother had taught me. She had told me that when you sang it pirates came, and so I sang it for I wanted my father to come as expected." He smiled, feeling rather foolish when telling it aloud. "We stood on this cliff... and as I watched the horizon I saw this green flash - taken aback I saw my mother smiling, and that's when I knew it all to be real. The bedtime stories were more than stories, and my father was real. I saw his ship come sailing toward us, and I ran to the beach below as fast as I could!"

Camilla let out a small giggle as she could imagine him very clearly in her head, as if she had been there.

So he told her of the first meeting with his father. How strange it had felt, and yet as natural as it could be, to meet one's father for the very first time.

"My mother needed only say to him that I was his son, and he embraced me as if he had been serving as my father for whole of his life,"

"He had." Camilla suddenly said. He turned his head to her as her face was closer than it had been before. "Even though he were at a distance, not even knowing of you, still does not mean he did not love you. Blood is a strong bond."

"I suppose so." He said, mystified.

"He carried his love within, it was there even if he did not know of it until he met you."

William nodded, thinking that was a way of looking at it which was not to his discomfort. "Anyhow, he left at sunset. Saying 'Goodbye' to my mother and me before he went back to his ship - which he was bound to. I held onto him for as long as I could, asking if I could come with'im. He said I could not, and I haven't seen him since."

There was a long silence. Neither of them coming up with the right thing to say as they were both individually effected by the telling.

"Once every ten year' " Camilla said after a while, dwelling upon the thought.

"Yes." He nodded, while also in deep thought.

They had been sitting there for several hours now and William in truth did feel rather tired, his eyes beginning to close in a drowsy manner more frequently for every minute that passed by.

"I think I'll do good in finding my sleep now." He said, and began to risea from the floor.

She gazed up at him from where she stayed put, her ankles peeking out from under the maroon-coloured skirt of her dress as her legs laid bent. "Goodnight Mister Turner."

"Goodnight." He said, commencing to have feelings of appreciation towards her – her wall of aggressiveness towards a stranger had now began to open a small passage for a possible friend.

William furrowed his brows as he tried to remember before he spoke. "What's your last name?" he asked, concluding that he had not learnt it.

"Flores." She said.

"Camilla Flores..." he tried the name on his lips then they curved into a smile of content.

The girl smiled back. Then, before he left, she abruptly asked: "Under whose command are we sailing?" suddenly coming up with the question, thinking she ought to ask due to her mere curiosity.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said without much thought.

Her well-shaped dark eyes glimpsed with surprise and she did not answer with words for she had none, she only nodded and he left thereafter to climb up the stairs. The girl had heard many various stories of the pirate who called himself 'Captain Jack Sparrow'.

* * *

Once again locked into a dismal little cell, now not below ground but below deck, Elizabeth let most of the time pass by thinking of her son, whom she thought were at home in their little cottage in the small village she had now sailed away from against her will. Their cottage of a house was sincerely placed close to the sea, and she wondered if he perhaps had seen the ship depart.

Two days had now passed. After further hours of restlessness and agonising thinking, she heard steps coming down below to where she was placed and thought it must be someone who was giving her a piece of crust to eat, merely to keep her alive and at her senses. When she caught sight of the man she saw it was Groves who made his way closer, greeting her courteously by taking off his hat.

"Missis Turner."

She only glared at him, quite rudely in fact.

If he was, he did not expose being offended, only smiled mildly and then looked around him to search a chair which he soon found and placed in front of her on the other side of the bars; he sat down.

"I understand if you are not on the finest of terms with me at the moment." He admitted. "However, I would like to express to you that it was never my intention to hurt you personally. – I signify only my intentions of tracking down Sparrow is behind all of this, since it is that the law needs and wish to retrieve him, and as do I. – You were once a lady to be protected and honoured as the Governor's daughter, as Commodore Norrington's fiancé, and then you turned to pirating and became a valuable piece in this path of eliminating that which is not of righteous character." he stopped speaking of words to stare at her intently. Elizabeth managed to stare back, merely to show she was not scared by his words which continued to threaten when reaching her ears.

"and you believe yourself to be of righteous character?" she asked, imposingly not agreeing to what she was asking.

"I do." He said solemnly, yet with very mild eyes towards her. Not intending to come across as harsh to her anymore.

"Then we have very different beliefs of what is righteous and what is not."

Theodore Groves simply nodded and left it at that, to Elizabeth's surprise.

"He used to speak of you." He began to say.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him in a questioning manner.

"James Norrington..." he explained. "he was not much for words between the men when it concerned women, yet he could mention you now and then to me. – He spoke very fondly of you, sincerely."

Elizabeth was listening to every word he said now, and she saw no practiced harshness in the features of the man before her, she heard no threats, only saw kind eyes of a man she had seen by James Norrington's side for years.

"He was a good man." She said. "Righteous, in the end."

"He fell due to piracy, due to pirates." He informed, firmly, yet not angrily as one might suspect. He seemed as saddened as her when thinking of the man.

"He fell due to Beckett's deeds, and he had chosen a side to believe in - he realised that the side which claims to be good and righteous, who prides in being the hero, has a dark side, and is not at all as good as it claims to be - The other side admits to all the wrong deeds, and does not cover itself with a veil as the other one does so gallantly."

"Piracy is guilty of its _killings, tortures, rapes, stealing_ –"

"And you are not?" she asked. "Your gallant men are no more merciful to captives than those you call pirates, only you do it in the name of the King... you know this to be true, not all men are as righteous as you believe yourself to be... and even you imprisoned me, and _threatened to hang my son_ , that is a torture of the most dreadful kind I must have you know."

Groves did not agree to this nor objected, he simply stared at her, his eyes now softened once more and then a little smile tensed the corners of his lips. "I would like to offer you a more comfortable stay in my cabins." He let his eyes roam about the dismal cell. "It's a lot more pleasant than this cell, I assure you." He rose from his chair.

"No, thank you." She said.

"My only reason for offering you such is due to Norrington's words of praise about you." He observed her features reveal of reaction and when they stayed as they were he said his final words for this night. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Weeks went by, and every day William sneaked away to the rum-filled space of below to speak with his newly gained friend to give her whatever was left of his own dinner, or what he had been able to snatch from other crewmen. They spoke of trivial things, they spoke of other serious matters, and found themselves to enjoy the other's company more and more for each gathering.

"There ya are, William." Said Jack as he saw him ascend the stairs of below and emerge in the broad daylight. "Ye see, this is where I need your help." He said as he came closer, walking across the deck.

"My help with what?" young William asked, quite stunned – he would finally be given a more important duty.

"I need you to..." he hesitated to say it, knowing it would sound unappealing. "die." Letting it slip out in a given approach.

"You need me to what?" the boy was baffled. He was not the only one, the men of the crew which were listening appeared quite astounded as well.

"To die." Jack repeated as if was the easiest thing in the world. "Now It _sounds_ a lot worse than it is." He said, knowing himself to be lying.

William stared at the man as if he thought him to be completely mental.

"You see..." he walked closer to the young lad and the smell of Jack's breath caused the boy to take a few steps back, to which Jack followed whilst he spoke: "Your father is on the other side, bound to ferry them souls to where they belong as they've died at sea – and if you do want to see yeh father, you want to get to the other side, and the only way to get there is to _die_."

William felt his back touch the railing and he was forced to stop in his tracks. He thought of what Jack Sparrow had told him and blinked as a strand of hair fell in his eye.

"I'll simply..." he began to which Jack felt eager to nod slowly. "die." William finished and the Captain lowered his chin encouragingly.

"and while you're there you need to fetch something which will not only help you in getting back, but also return your favour to me – once you get back."

"What would that be?"

"I'm glad you asked... It's a rock, or more of a ruby-like rock, which is located on an island which moves somewhere between this world and the next. It is essential you get it."

"Once I get there how will I know where exactly on this... island, I will find it?"

"You'll know once you get there." He grinned. "Ready?"

William nodded resolutely.

"No!" the irascible voice of a young woman was heard.

Camilla had been listening to the conversation up on deck by peeking up from under the trapdoor where she was hiding and now felt the need to reveal herself to stop this madness.

Two wrinkles appeared between Jack's eyebrows and he turned his head to the girl who came storming towards them on steady feet.

"William don't do it!" Camilla yelled, and William did not know if she really cared for his life or if she merely cared for being alone on this vessel without anyone bringing her food.

As she stopped in front of them Jack eyed her while distraught by the sight; his plan had not involved a girl popping out of nowhere.

"You cannot let this man convince you into killing yourself! _pinche idiota_ …" she mumbled what were obviously bad names in Spanish. "Do you lack a brain?" She said.

"Who's that?" Jack asked William who rapidly went from being angered into feeling rather sheepish as he swallowed, avoiding the other man's gaze.

"Camilla Flores." She answered his question to William promptly, taking on a position which made it visible she did not lack in confidence.

"Ah!" Jack said. "now would you be so kind as to _**shut it**_! Whilst we attend to these serious matters which you have no part in."

"You _pendejo_! Trying to lure this innocent boy into madness..."

William gave her an angry look. "I'm not a boy!" he exclaimed, taking a step towards her.

"You certainly do act like it!" she said, stepping closer to where he was standing as well.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"What? Listening to him!" she hinted at the Captain who seemed confused by this sudden play in front of him.

"As a matter of fact -" Jack began, though Camilla's voice was louder as she continued heatedly and he took a step back to avoid a discussion which clearly belonged to the young ones.

"You're naive to believe anything he tells you!"

"You're the one being naive!" William yelled back. "Thinking everything would go your way if you simply hopped on any ship."

"You have not heard of all the terrible stories I've heard about this man!" she said.

Jack Sparrow frowned.

"Well I've heard stories too!" William protested. "In which he's a good man."

"I'm starting to like this fellow." Jack said to Mr Gibbs with a smile.

"Sad te be killin' im then." Gibbs said.

"We all have to make sacrifices now an' then." Jack responded.

"Fine!" Camilla let her hands into the air as if she was giving up, only taking notice to William's words. "You do whatever you want! – I can't make up for your stupidity."

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed and walked closer to William. "Now let us get on with this... and you don't happen to know Angelica, do you?" he turned to Camilla who was casting with her hair angrily, trying to move it out of her face in frustration.

"No." She said.

"You could be sisters you know." He said with a smirk and then his eyes narrowed, as if he memorized something troublesome. "and I'd still choose the dog." He mumbled, remembering these particular ladies of beauty and wild temper to be far too much for him to handle during a long period of time.

Everyone around him did not catch nor understand the meaning of his mumbling if they had, and so he quickly moved on to his other sentence.

"do you wish to see yer father?" he turned to William.

"I do." William said earnestly.

"Good." Jack said shortly, with a bright expression on his face. Within the two seconds that passed he swiftly took out his pistol and hit William in the head before he knew what was happening, with the end of it, causing him to fall backwards over the railing with his head first into the blue water.

"No!" Camilla exclaimed as she ran to the railing right in time to see him hit the water, completely unconscious. "He's going to drown!" she shouted accusingly at Jack.

"Yeah." He breathed. "That's the very point missy."

She meant to strike him and he ducked for her angry fist and took a step back as two other pirates seized her.

"Take her to the hold." He said. "We're not in need of a... _her_." he finished, uncomfortable at the thought of not knowing what to do with her exactly.

Camilla thereafter screamed, kicked and eventually bit one of those holding her. He shrieked in agony and let go of her. She kicked the other one in the leg and ran towards the railing, jumping in after William. They could hear her hit the water.

Several men of the crew, including Jack, Gibbs and the two other which had been wounded by her outbreak, peeked over the railing. They did not spot her, even after minutes of waiting she did not return to the surface.

"Well that settled itself quite nicely, didn't it?" Jack said rather merrily.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm sorry if I did not use the expressions in spanish right. Please let me know if they need to be corrected.**


	4. Chapter 4: No Returning

**No Returning  
**

Suddenly able to escape darkness he let his cocoa shaded eyes open. Met by a dark mist he found himself to be lying down. Water quietly lapped at the side of the vessel he was in; it was a dingy. Young William tensed to sit and it felt natural to let his eyes focus ahead; simply stay where he was, and stare in front of him as if he was waiting utmost patiently for something.

Suddenly, as it once had felt to be in a dream, he realised there were other boats around him. In them sat ghosts, in dinghies comparable to his own, in a position comparable to his – he was a ghost. True it was that he was dead.

Out of the dark fog something larger than a dingy appeared, a grand ship; a ship he had seen once in his life six years ago – the Flying Dutchman. In awe William stared at it and knew he meant to follow, he was to be taken further on, to the other side while aimed by The Dutchman. It did not feel wrong, nor did it feel as something he did not want, however he felt as if there was some other path he should ensue, yet this new world made him believe it to be unimportant. He remembered his last moments, he did; yet it portrayed itself trivial in his mind now that he was here, on the verge of complete peace for eternity to come.

In the corner of his eye he distinguished a familiar form, the form of a girl; It was Camilla Flores. She was also sitting in a dingy, silently, not far from him. Naturally he would have spoken to her, yet here it seemed insignificant to do so.

The little boat in which he was sitting began to glide past the larger ship, as it did not need its guidance anymore for they were close to their final destination. The shape, the form, the lines, awoke distant memories in his youthful mind and as he laid eyes upon the crew-members he saw his own father amongst them. His dark hair went to his shoulders, just as he had remembered it to, a dark green, next to black, bandana was tied around his head, he wore a light cotton shirt along with black trousers, and in addition a rather nicely tailored coat. His features looked rather stern, and distant at most.

For his own eyes to suddenly spot his father awoke something in him which would never have been able to be brought to life, had the case been a different tale.

"Father!" he suddenly let himself cry out.

The man let his eyes narrow, and searched the water below with his eyes once he understood it was from there the unexpected sound was coming.

"Father I'm here!" he called and waved his hands.

For a moment his father appeared perplexed and merely stared. "William?" he then said, as if his heart had broken by sudden realisation of that it was the ghost of his son he was looking at. "My son? Is that you?" he called back.

"Yes, father!" William said, with a smile on his face. "I came to find you."

Will barely battled with the thought before making up his mind. He needed to take him onto his ship, no matter the cost. He could not let him sail away to the other side to rest for eternity, it was too soon. "Come aboard!" he cried out with his rasp voice, and found a rope which he loosened and flung a long way out into the ocean where it landed across his son's small vessel. "Take this line!"

William caught it in his hand with surprise and hesitated for a reason which was unknown to him.

"My son, come!" he encouraged.

The son nodded perceptively and then thought of Camilla. She was dead also, if he were to go aboard then so should she, should she not? He glanced towards her little boat and saw her in peace, having no awareness of his presence. He gallantly made a leap, holding a firm grip on the line which landed in front of her.

"My son, what're you doing?!" Captain Turner yelled, mystified by this abrupt action and slightly scared of what this might bring – One should not temper too fulsome with the line between life and death.

"She needs to come with!" he yelled back and turned to Camilla, staring her in the eye and as he touched her shoulder she found the focus which was his silhouette.

"Come with me, Camilla." He said. "You need to come with me."

As if pulled out of a dream while deep in doze she had now awoken, and bewildered she did not answer, only stared at him with her lips slightly parting in the slow process.

William pulled the rope in order to force the dingy closer to the ship upon which his father relaxed as he saw the pair coming closer. It moved smoothly through the water.

Before they reached the ship Camilla had found herself. "You idiot!" said through her teeth.

The lad could not be offended by her apparent insult since the joy of her coming to her senses was all that could seize him.

"You shouldn't have listened to that Sparrow Captain." She advised bitterly, once again. "Look where it brought us!"

He grinned for a while then it faltered as he grasped the thought of something. "You were killed?" he said, thinking someone had ended her life.

"Someone had to save you." She snapped.

"You jumped in to save me?" he asked, completely amazed by this knowledge which proved she had risked, and thereupon sacrificed her own life, in order to save him. His hands held the line steady and he pulled to let the boat glide further towards the big vessel.

"Yes, and I visibly failed." She was truly annoyed by this, not showing any signs of feelings of affection which she must possess as she had taken on actions for his sake which had caused her to depart life itself.

William was now smiling again, _she liked him_.

They reached the ship and he stood, which was a little wobbly, though his legs were used to steady themselves on floating vessels, even small ones, due to his experience in working as a fisherman.

Other boats passed them by amongst the mist resting on the endless dark waters.

William grabbed a hold of the ladder, trailing down at the ship's side from the deck above and nearly all the way down to the water's surface. With strength he pulled himself up and began to climb up, he made certain that Camilla followed, and as he was positive, he let himself continue to mount upwards. with only the thought of meeting his father in his mind.

He was greeted by his father's hand and did not hesitate to take it, subsequently he was pulled up and stepped onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman, embracing his father tightly.

Camilla pulled herself up on the deck and then glanced around, trying to become familiar to where she had been brought. The crew members either observed the tear-threatening scene of a son being reunited with his father once more, or the sight of a tiny woman with a mass of dark hair consisting of curls, climbing aboard their ship. She appeared just as curiously baffled as them when meeting their gazes.

"Father." William said in blissful relief to the man he was holding as they departed only to look at one another.

"You've grown." He acknowledged as a proud veil covered him.

"They say I look like you."

"You certainly do." An older man than the Captain stepped forward, he was dressed in slightly shabbier clothes as his coat and clothes underneath seemed to have been used for a longer amount of time. Beneath his dark cap a few thin strands of grey long hair made an appearance, dangling down to his shoulders. His face was suited for a smile which he now wore with pride.

Young William looked upon the man which he had never laid eyes on before. It was clear he had known of his existence by the fond look in his eyes, despite that young William had not known of his.

"Though I think I might spot some of your mother's looks in yeh as well." His eyes were warm, yet tainted throughout earlier years it seemed.

"Who are you?" the boy asked before he could stop himself, his curiousness having a stronger grip of him at the moment than the urge to avoid being rude.

"They call me Bootstrap-Bill." he said cheerfully. "You can refer to me as Bill."

The lad still felt as if there was something more he should know of, as if there was a piece of information he lacked.

"William." Will Turner, said to his son. "This is your grandfather." And so the pieces fell into place, he had heard mentions of his grandfather, yet never actually met him. The question lingered upon his lips.

"Why haven't I met you before?" he asked. "If you were on this ship then why didn't I meet you when my father came ashore six years ago?"

"I did not come ashore, since I did not want for you to meet another relative you would not be able to meet again for another ten years. To throw myself into your life and then sail away for you to dwell on it seemed... unfair." He explained with a shrug though his voice and everything else he expressed did not say he took lightly on the matter. "I mean, having one person..." he glanced at Will who looked troubled by hearing it, even guilty. "must 'ave been more than enough for youh to bare."

"Well I'm glad to meet you at last." The grandson of Bill Turner said earnestly.

"As am I." Bill said, embracing the boy. Will Turner saw them with warmth in his other troubled eyes. As happy as he were that he was reunited with his son, he could not discard the fact that his son had died and was now here.

Young William turned to his father once more as he suddenly remembered that which he had been told to be of importance.

"There was this... _rock_ I was supposed to find while down here."

In the reflection of Will Turner's face one could witness mystification.

"Or ' _ruby-like'_ thing, as he expressed it. I was supposed to find it down here, it was essential for me to get it before returning."

" ' _He'_ being who?" Will asked, suddenly not as joyous.

"Jack Sparrow." And as soon as young William had spoke the two words which made the name of 'Jack Sparrow' combined, his father became stern and worried as he exchanged a look with Bill.

"Son, Jack Sparrow has a way of... conversing people into doing his own selfish bidding. I'll admit I've fallen for similar schemes myself, in my youth."

"I told you he could not be trusted." Camilla said, as she felt in need of basking in the glory of being right.

"This is Camilla." William said as an answer to the other's curiously enquiring expressions.

She smiled politely. "A pleasure to meet you." She said. "and I forgive you for not teaching your son certain traits of cleverness since you've been away for… just about all of his life. There isn't a lot time for parental teaching then"

"She's cranky and then tends to be quite rude - I've noticed." William said with a shrug, not wanting them to be offended and sparing her from the trouble she might be on the verge of accomplishing to get herself into.

Camilla crossed her arms while pouting sourly.

"You need not that stone of Amita, for it isn't here." Will said, wanting to disclose the matter.

"You know of it?" he asked, eagerly surprised.

"Jack used you." He said seriously. "You have no use of it. – and now you are dead, and he knew the risk very well when he sent you to die."

"He said I could come back - to life"

"To life? Did he exactly express it as such or did he mean to come back to the world of the living, which you can – however not as a mortal no more. You have died and cannot live as you once could."

"I don't understand." His son said.

"You are either to pass on, or let yourself be bound on the Flying Dutchman." Bill Turner said firmly. "Until you have fulfilled your service and can pass on to the other side: the side of the dead."

William lacked of words; He could never live again.

"I hope you're happy!" Camilla yelled, then let her anger wash away by her own grief over the short life she had lived and as it seemed, could no longer return to. "If you're bound then so am I."

"I'm afraid ye are, miss." Bill confirmed.

Captain Turner's feet suddenly became fervent and he let them take him to the wheel.

"Where yeh off to?" Bill asked, and followed him.

"I'm not letting Jack get away with this." He said through his teeth and looked akin to an angry dog, simply yearning to bite who it intended its teeth for.

"What about them souls?" Bill asked his son gravely. "They need to be ferried to the other side, it is your duty."

Will clenched his teeth, and then took a steady hold of the wheel. "To be a father also comes with a very important duty."

* * *

The Black Pearl had gained speed on the water and the mild waves of that day were no match for the vessel as it ran through them graciously.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood aboard deck and gazed out over the vast ocean while his mind wandered around in his own mind, which was his own world of madness and clever thinking. He was soon interrupted by one Mr Gibbs who came within view as he placed himself by the gunwale, a bottle of rum visible in his sun tainted hand.

Jack glanced at the man as if he deeply questioned his sudden existence; To which Mr Gibbs responded with reaching out the bottle of rum to his friend.

Jack took it, since he very rarely passed down rum when offered it. While taking two big gulps Mr Gibbs began to say:

"Are you not the least bit guilty, as we now sail for Tortuga after sending a young boy to the depths? The son of a friend. Do you not feel even a slight stain of regret in the matter?" Gibbs was curious to know.

The Captain thought for a moment, took another gulp of rum and then said "No." Easily, with a smile which seemed unbothered. He reached back the bottle to Mr Gibbs who took it.

His friend did not fully believe Jacks words to be completely true though, he eyed his face meticulously with certain doubt.

" _Ship Ahoy!_ " Someone suddenly yelled from the crow's nest above. The two men left their conversation and looked beyond the bow of the ship, in other words: ahead. There they could spot a large vessel with Great Britain's flag dangling in the wind at the top of the mast.

The men exchanged glances, both knowing what sort of ship that was.

"Part of the king's fleet." Mr Gibbs said.

"Aye." Jack said, having a feeling which told him this did not bode good fortune.

"All hand' hoay!" Jack commanded and his crew emerged from different places of the ship to do what was ordered.

As the opposite ship got closer it diminished all hopes of it avoiding the pirate ship, it was after them as it steered closer.

They saw from afar the royal ship ready their cannons and so Jack shouted: "Load the cannons! Scuttle and make'em shark bait!"

The various men of the crew ran in all directions to ready themselves and the ship on their captain's orders. Perhaps they could gain some fortune from the other ship's stash of material trinkets.

Mr Gibbs hurried across the deck to continue the shouting of orders which Jack had started. As a first mate he carried out his duties as such and was unmerciful in his tongue when it came to insults which were many.

Jack steadied his three-edged hat on his head and awaited until they were close to their new target. Within that time, he subsequently caught sight of one bloke he had seen before; On multiple occasions. Theodore Groves, now in the uniform of a Commodore and in command of the vessel it seemed.

As they nearly boarded their side Jack yelled. "Fire!" to which Mr Gibbs sounded as an echo as he yelled the exact word.

Cannons on both sides fired away.

* * *

Elizabeth who was sitting in the brig even though she had been offered a cabin, had refused and now sat quietly as she suddenly heard commands from above which could only mean one thing; they had found their target. Before too long it began and she only could hope they would not blow a hole in the particular place of the side which she was located in, since she had nowhere to take refuge. She knew all too well how it played out when one was hit by a forced cannonball and wounded by the cause.

She actually thought _the Black Pearl_ would destroy _the Duchess_ , and that was why she expressed her utmost surprise as the battle revealed to have finished as everything went next to quiet, whatever was left of the crew of the Black Pearl was enforced below and put in the brig across from her.

"Mr Gibbs?" Elizabeth said and went as close to them as the bars of her cell allowed her to.

"Elizabeth." Gibbs said, a smile lingering on his lips in astonishment. "It's good to see yeh, we..." then he abruptly went quiet, for thinking it unwise to inform her of previous happenings.

She was about to become curious and perplexed to the point of questioning him for a continue of what he had spoken of, however, before she reached that far someone further was forced below, accompanied by the large marine holding him, and the Commodore following behind to see to that it was done properly.

The hinge of the opening squeaked when Jack was shoved into a cell beside Elizabeth's and she stared at him blankly; he was alike to what she remembered, apart from a few streaks of grey hair that had emerged by his covered temples and down towards his chin. They were not distinctive, yet Elizabeth spotted them considering she was comparing his previous self to his past. Other than that and a few new wrinkles in the outer corner of his eyes, he appeared to be the very same.

"I'd prefer it if you'd not enjoy your last moments on this earth, Mr Sparrow." Theodore Groves said with his hands resting in a posh manner behind of his back. "When we reach land you'll hang, cause it's about time that you do – _and believe me_ ; I will make sure of that you do." He said.

Jack eyed the bars around him for a slight moment, without taking notice to Elizabeth, and then turned to Groves. "That is precisely what the others indicated." Jack reminded him. "Norrington, Beckett, the King himself - and I'm still here."

"You are not invincible Sparrow, regardless of what you believe of yourself." Groves said sternly, fully convinced of his own beliefs. "Now you can dwell upon what your hanging will feel like, along with Missis Turner who also will face the very same closure."

With a mystified expression Jack turned his head and once he caught sight of her in the cell next to his, he stared at her in sudden shock. Commodore Groves and the other marine left with their accoutrements to their uniforms, dangling about them slightly making noises thereby which soon faded.

"Elizabeth." Jack exclaimed with a breath, just as she had remembered him to do before whenever greeting her; as if the surprise of seeing her was troubling for him to behold for some reason. He exchanged a glance with Mr Gibbs who seemed almost amused at the scene of these paths unexpectedly joined.

Sparrow soon gathered himself and let a smile curve the corners of his mouth. "Fancy seeing you here." He grinned at Elizabeth. "Having trouble with the royal navy 'ar'ye? It must be destiny which has brought us here in the very same 'ole to reminisce together about the past."

"You haven't changed." She remarked cynically, unable however to hide the small amount of thrill she felt when seeing him again; It gleamed in her warm cocoa shaded eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:Imprisoned accompanied by lies

**Imprisoned accompanied by lies**

"I'd say you're as striking as ever, Lizzie." Jack said and walked closer to her, taking a hold of the bars as he leaned closer.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth said, distressed when thinking of that this was due to her own doing. The look in Jack's features changed from gallantly charming to confused by her sudden rueful change of appearance.

"I did not want it to come to this." She said, shaking her head. "I did it for my son..."

Jack held his face expression steady, careful not to reveal anything which could trigger the truth coming out. He received a glance by Gibbs who seemed to fear for Jack, while at the same time he felt pleased at the trouble Jack had deservingly managed to get himself into. Elizabeth continued to speak, not detecting their exchange of glances.

"He's blackmailed me into finding your whereabouts, in exchange for sparing my son's life." Her eyes met his and she was as earnest as ever.

Mr Gibbs took one or two gulps out of his little flask and let the whisky suppress his feelings of tension. The two holding up a conversation took no notice to Gibbs' actions.

"He tells you he has your son?" Jack asked with raised brows in an amused manner.

"Yes." She said, now confused as she sensed he knew something she did not know of.

"Then allow me to inform you love, for I can assure you he _is not_ in control of your son's fate."

She went closer to him, leaned against the bars of her cell, staring at him with further notion. "He is not?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"No." He smiled, glad to see her features reveal happiness as she was being washed over by relief – and even happier that he had been the cause of that look of delight.

"Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed happily, making him turn posh in a proudly satisfied manner. "How do you know of it?" she asked, her eyes dazzling with joy.

The imprisoned captain hesitated to answer as his smile faded. Elizabeth well knew of that look, he was keeping something from her, something which would certainly not please her if it were to be revealed to her.

"Jack?" she said, now her smile also faltered and her happiness was cast aside by anger. "Jack, what are you not telling me?" she demanded and let her eyes stay upon Jack who avoided her stare sensibly. "Have you seen him? Jack?! Have you met him?!"

"I heard of it." He – sort of - lied.

"Where?" the tone of her voice stern.

"In Tortuga." He explained shortly. "Some sailor muttered drunk that one young William Turner 'ad set out to find his father. He had sailed away with some scally pirates apparently."

"You have not seen him?" she demanded, not trusting him thus far due to their past.

Jack narrowed his eyes as if protecting them from broad daylight as he thought for a slight moment. "Merely in thought."

She sank down on the dirty floor of the cell, completely distraught.

"watch your dress there, it's..." he said with fear of her becoming dirty. However, he did not finish his sentence once he realized that she already was quite filthy. Instead he turned over to pay new attention to her deep concern which now reflected upon her face.

"My darling son. He's all alone out there, out on the vast ocean."

He stepped closer to where she was sitting, as far at the bars allowed. "Technically he's not alone, he's with those pirates which he, with full consent, decided to sail with." He enjoyed feeling the lie travel on his tongue more effortlessly for every time he expressed it.

Elizabeth swallowed her tears, compelled by agony.

Jack Sparrow frowned as he was struck by something akin to guilt, and watched her agonising form in silence.

At nightfall they all sat silently in their cells. Elizabeth was distraught and kept to herself, Jack fiddled with his compass, Joshamee Gibbs picked up his little flask for the fifth time to check if there were any drops left – it was just as empty as before, Scrum was scratching in the wooden floorboards with his nails. Boredom had taken a hold of them all it seemed.

A man without his left ear suddenly spoke as he had been peeking out of a small crack in the ship, breaking the silence. "Look'athat." He said, eyes widening. They all heard of what he had caught sight of, something rising from the depths it sounded as.

Gibbs pushed the man aside which fell over, and closed one of his eyes to see clearer with the other.

"It's the Dutchman!" he exclaimed. Elizabeth finally looked up and Jack seemed supremely anxious by receiving this news.

"Will." Elizabeth breathed, a smile entered her lips as she did.

Jack Sparrow felt the anxiousness rise further for every second and knew he had to find a way of escaping. Once again opening the lid of his compass he stared at it as the arrow spun around before it finally steadies itself and actually pointed north, same as an ordinary compass would, yet this happened to be the same direction in which he could glance in order to come up with the plan of doing what he intended.

"Leverage." He mumbled.

* * *

Water seeped powerfully from the deck and its insides as the Flying Dutchman emerged in the world of the living. Light had almost disappeared to be absent for the night and would not revisit until the morning.

Theodore Groves shortly appeared on deck and the two vessels soon slowed their speed as it was known that there were to be made a conversation between the Captains of the two; their first intention was not to fight.

"I'm lookin' for Jack Sparrow." The Captain of the Flying Dutchman said, loud enough for Theodore Groves to hear his request. "I see it that you have the Black Pearl, therefore I count you know of his whereabouts."

"Captain Turner." Groves greeted courteously. "We've captured Jack Sparrow and his crew on the behalf of his Majesty - King George the third of England. He belongs by law to the crown, and will hang for his actions."

"I'm utmost keen on having Jack – I propose a bargain!"

"And what would that bargain contain, may I ask?"

"You can keep the crew and only hand over Jack, and I will see to it that he is made accountable for his actions." There was no doubt by the look of Will Turners face that he would ever be doubting about giving Jack what he truly deserved.

Theodore Groves smiled mildly, yet held a qualified facade. "Captain Turner you are in charge of the life of the dead, not of the living. Here I am to follow the rules of the living." He straightened his posture further. "We intend for a punishment to hang him, to end his life, and once that is done he is in your care."

Will thought over this and while he was doing so his son walked closer, he had been standing by the crew therefore been unnoticed by the Commodore until now; He whispered in his father's ear something which subsequently made Will Turner's eyes flash green with rage. The next time he laid eyes on Groves he was a lot harsher yet utmost collected as he answered Theodore Groves following statement:

"I wondered where that boy went off to, now I see."

"Yes, he came to find me... since you imprisoned his mother - my wife, and told you were to hang her."

"Do not take it personal –" He began courteously.

"Where is she?" Will asked coolly.

"She is alive, still."

"You failed to answer my question: _Where is she_?"

"Right here!" Elizabeth said fiercely as she grabbed the sword out of the sword sleeve of an unprepared member of the crew. With long steps she was by Theodore's side before he had realised she was present and as the steel touched his lean throat he certainly became utmost aware of her presence.

Jack was tripping on his toes after her and would have preferred to sneak away without anyone noticing and perhaps grab a dingy and row away when the time was fitting for such an opportunity; However, as she had revealed their presence that course seemed lost – at least, at the moment.

Will was taken out of breath when seeing her once more. Similar to the morning when he had seen her descend from the stairs many many years ago, truly in awe by her beauty and reminiscing about the feelings he kept for her.

Elizabeth met his eyes from afar and there was no doubt about the love she held for him which was reflected in her brown eyes.

Then William caught sight of Jack and immediately felt utmost annoyance take a hold of him. "I can see you Jack."

Jack had been hiding behind Elizabeth's frame and then as he heard Will's angered tone he peeked out from behind of her skirts. "Ah! Will!" he waved jolly to him.

Will Turner was severe as he looked at Jack. "It wasn't there Jack"

Sparrow frowned. "Come again?" and placed his lean hand behind of his ear as if to guide sound to it.

"What you sent him for – it wasn't there."

Jack understood more than well what he meant.

"William!" Elizabeth had caught sight of their son now. "What on earth are you doing here?!"

"I came to find a way to free you mother!"

Elizabeth was glad yet confused by this information, she looked from son to husband to ask for a further explanation.

"He came to the other side to find me." Her husband said.

"To the other...?" she lost her words as she lost her breath while her insides went cold.

"It's Jack's Sparrows doing."

Elizabeth turned her head to Jack and Sparrow could see her features slowly turn into a face which only revealed pure anger.

"Now Lizzy, it sounds a lot more troublesome than it actually is –" he backed away carefully one or two steps with hands raised in a protective manner.

"You can't escape this time, Jack." William said sternly.

"Now, dear William, let us speak about this like ol'friends, aye?"

"Not this time, Jack."

"You sent my son to die!?" Elizabeth moved the sword from where it had stayed against Theodore Groves' throat and moved it to Jack's who cleared his throat nervously when feeling the steel against it.

"Elizabeth, don't..."

"Don't what?!" she asked furiously.

"Let us reason."

"Reason?" she raised her well arched brows and was about to stab right through his gut when Theodore Groves had managed to discretely grab a hold of his own sword and swing it around till it laid dangerously close to Elizabeth's throat, touching the sun kissed flesh of its side.

Elizabeth hesitated and remained still. She glanced at the Commodore and her eyes reflected even further wrath, if possible.

"Thank you, Commodore." Jack mumbled. He leapt from the scene as he saw Captain Turner and many members of his crew swing themselves over; ready for battle.

As Theodore began to understand what was happening he turned his head merely a little, only those few inches were enough for Elizabeth to flung herself away from his sword and attack with the one in her hand. Theodore, with his quick reflexes, averted her occurrence and soon the noises of clashing swords all over deck could be heard; the sound of a dramatic symphony.

Jack swung himself over to the Flying Dutchman and headed for the dingy. However, he was soon met by a young girl with crossed arms, blocking his path.

"Move, girl." He said and pushed her aside easily, only that did not stop her and she sneaked in her foot in front of his, making him almost fall over.

Jack turned to her with mad eyes and was met by a devious smile from the girl. The annoying farce made him reach for his pistol and aim it steadily at her before becoming distracted by a figure moving closer. He glanced at the young William Turner.

"Leave her alone." He said. "Have you not wounded her enough?"

"She jumped in by complete free will, I am not to blame for her fate – in fact, if you're going to blame someone yer might just blame yehself."

"That's not true."

"Was it not you who agreed to go on to the other side?"

Young William said nothing; lacking a conflicting response.

"Was it not you who kept her presence a secret and brought her food in order for her to survive, therefore giving her a reason to feel indebted to you with her life?" There was another silence, and as Jack felt he had made his point he tucked away his pistol in his dark trousers and went on to the little dingy hanging on the side.

The boy glanced at the girl behind of him and did not object to what clearly was a truth to both of them.

Camilla saw the man quickly lower the little boat down into the water. "You intend to just let him go?" she asked her friend with her brows raised.

As young William appeared most stuck by guilt of her fate, she decided to take care of the matter herself. "Well I don't." she rushed over to the railing and spotted the man; he gazed up, then turned to cut off the ropes with one very swift movement of his sword.

"Oh!" He said as he felt his backside bump into the boat as it landed harshly on the water. His hat nearly fell off and he was quick to place it properly on his head again. Struggling with the balance of the boat for a moment, he found the oars and began to row.

Camilla looked around and saw something which could be of use: a cannonball. Lifting it up with effort she held it against her stomach before reaching the edge and dropping it. It fell several meters until it hit the surface of the boat; creating a hole with its weight. Water splashed up and gurgled while escaping through the space.

"Oi!" Jack Sparrow shouted and cast a look at the girl who soon disappeared from view, only to come again with another cannonball. Just as before, she dropped it and this time it hit the edge of his boat, tearing away wood from its backside. Water flooded into his boat and he realised there was no use in trying to clog the first hole of damage now.

Water reached the top of his boots after he rose to his feet and tried to row; there was no use. With a look of annoying distraught on his face he glanced at Camilla who was smirking at his trouble.

"Bugger." He muttered and a rope hit his shoulder, she looked at it in surprise and bitterly took it as the dingy he was standing on was pulled into the depths of the sea. With might he began to climb the rope and soon pulled himself over the gunwale only to meet eyes with the two youngsters.

"I just want te get back to me ship." He said, as if to bring out a tad of sympathy from the two. "and you're making it terribly difficult for me – especially _you._ " He looked at Camilla who daringly stared back. "yet I will not let it strike down me mood as you have no weapons and _I_ do." He pulled out his pistol and began to walk around them while aiming his weapon in their direction.

"Ta ta," he said, and then leapt from the scene to swing himself onto _the duchess_ once more. In the chaos of ongoing swordfights, he eyed the scene before him and suddenly spotted Will occupied with trying to defeat the Commodore.

Jack thought it best to leave before he was spotted by any acquaintances that might want to cause him serious injury.

Meanwhile Camilla was taking a hold of a rope and meant to use it. Young William understood this and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't!" he told her.

"I'm not letting him get away with what he's done."

"It's my fault." He said.

"Oh, stop pitying yourself! We have better things to do - Besides, I need my vengeance." So she slipped out of his grip and swung herself over to the other ship, and young William followed.

"You have no weapon!" he said as they landed and Camilla let go of her rope. "and neither do I." he added as they saw several wild looking pirates swing their sharp swords at one another. A man was gutted right in front of them, his insides falling out of his stomach as the other cut him through. He screamed in agony yet became quiet as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

Camilla gasped and then the man with the now very bloody sword caught sight of them. As he drew closer, William felt his heart beat all too rapidly in his chest. It was a sailor of the royal navy, yet his fine uniform was now soiled with splashes of blood.

Before he could reach them he was struck through his back with the sword from Captain Turner. "Father!" the boy exclaimed.

"Get back to the ship!" the father shouted as he warded off some other swords.

Camilla glimpsed the sight of Jack at a distance. He was coming out from the trapdoor at deck, and along with him came his crew. They were headed for the Black Pearl. She could not observe them further for William was grabbing her by the arm and pulled her to him. She instinctively grabbed a hold of him and so he swung them back onto _the Flying Dutchman_.

"What about Sparrow" she said as they landed and William released the rope, while avoiding the agitated look she gave him.

* * *

"Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!" The Captain of the Black Pearl called as he and his crew had boarded it. "You scallywags of scurvy dogs! Heave ho!"

Jack headed for the quaterdeck. "Cast away!" he kept on shouting orders to the crew, which his first mate repeated and took over the hassle of doing.

The Black Pearl was soon on its way and they left the noises of swords clashing and wounded men's last cry behind them. Jack watched it become further distant as the sails caught the wind and let it pull them forth. As the crew dared take a slight breath of relief, Jack was far from comforted. Mr Gibbs seemed not to be as well when he approached his Captain, nearly out of breath.

"My goodness, Jack!" he breathed as he climbed up the stairs. "How yeh've managed to tangle yerself into trouble this time!"

Jack took another look at his compass hurriedly. "It wasn't there" he said.

"What wasn't there where?"

"The stone" He kept on saying, shaking his compass.

"Ah - The stone." Gibbs said understandingly while gazing at the Captain who wore a puzzled expression on his face, mixed with a tad of annoyance.

"Then where could it be?" Jack asked himself, not paying attention to Mr Gibbs. He shook his compass once again. "If I were a blasted stone – where would I be?"

Mr Gibbs watched the shaking of the compass. "At the moment, I'm more vexed of the fact that a certain Captain of the dead is after us that cannot die unless one stabs his heart… though it appears you already have – that is to say in the back at least."

Jack turned to the smug looking Mr Gibbs whom he felt was judging him. It was awfully unhelpful to Jack's present inner struggle of actions.

"Why'd ye not sail to that other side like we did when rescuing your cursed soul?"

"Because that was a long shot of what luck might bring, and yeh near met death as well as thought to be stuck in the locker forever. In truth Mister Gibbs, would one really return to such a place again lone derived by free will?" Jack said questioning the other man's morals, and it had desired effect; Joshamee Gibbs let the words sink in and at last moved his head in an agreeable gesture with a smirk making entrance on his lips.

Satisfied with this Jack had only mere seconds to form the smirk which could be the returning gesture, before he barely noticed someone who bellowed:

"The Flying Dutchman!" the one in the crow's nest called and pointed.

The ship that had nearly been out of view, only a spot, now became a spot which grew appallingly fast, to Jack's dismay. He tucked away his compass for a second only to hold up another object – his brass telescope. The ship grew further as it drew nearer for each second.

"Put some back into it!" Mr Gibbs shouted, now very anxious. "The wind's not at our side – this truly seems the cursed day"

As Jack peeked through his telescope once more; he saw that the crew of the Flying Dutchman appeared to have won, given that they were the ones sailing and the duchess was left behind. Spotting Will Turner on the deck, staring right ahead towards him he felt a sweep of uneasiness rush through him which caused him to lower his telescope in a haste; only it did not soothe him. Will Turner was now very much in realistic measures for he was standing in front of him.

His heart skipped a beat out of surprise and he took a step backwards from Will's steady form.

"Oh, I forgot you possessed that quality." He said, forcing a smile.

Will did _not_ think it humorous.

"Very convenient that is… just not for me."

"You need to pay for what you've taken."

Jack raised his hands in a manner which advice the other Captain to wait. "Technically, I haven't taken anything."

"You robbed my son of his life."

"No." Jack said, as if he had gotten it all wrong. "Ye see, I did no such thing." He kept on saying with a frown. "The boy came to _me_ " he pointed at himself. "and as the… kindhearted…" he gave an almost spiteful, but humours look at his old friend who caught it without showing any signs of amusement. "man that I am…" he continued. "I decided to help the lad, and so I reunited him with his belov'd father once more – _and_ rescued his mother – you wife - from the terrible fate which Commodore Groves had planned for her poor soul." Proud as ever he gazed away on the vast ocean while avoiding the piercing eyes of William Turner.

The Black Pearl slowed down as the crew was suddenly busy watching most intently as their Captain was confronted by the mythical man.

Will stepped closer in what could only be seen as an intimidating manner. Jack felt his cool breath reach his face as the man breathed through his nose.

"Give me one good reason why I should not pierce you through right now."

Sparrow felt the seconds slip by all too quickly as he hesitated before finally letting a few words slip his tongue: "Well to begin with, we've known each other for who knows how many years now – does that count for nothing?"

"You killed my only son and you expect me to spare your life because I've known you for a few years?"

"Well, more than a few I would say, William."

Once again he felt the eyes of the other pierce him through and he deliberately touched his moustache as the corners of his mouth drooped, while thinking anxiously. He appeared quite puzzled at that.

"I need a better reason, Jack."

He closed his eyes as if it pained him annoyingly to have to reveal what he now saw was his last chance. "Because I know how to..." He saw Will's hand reaching for the sword. "regain his life"

To his relief the hand relaxed and Will drew his head back a little. Although, he did not seem at all convinced.

Jack took the opportunity to step away slightly before continuing to explain as was indeed required for him to do in a near future before he was to be cut through. "The same item which is of my interest, can not only fulfil my own yearnings, but it can also bring your son back his life which you hold so dear."

William weighed the thought in his head for a moment, doubtingly he looked at Jack.

"You know me t'be right, mate."

"Have you any idea of where it is then?"

"No." Jack said while shaking his head, unconcerned. "But my compass does." He said confidently and patted it where it lay, against his hip.

William looked at it and then grabbed the handle of his sword without pulling it up just yet.

"I know what you're thinking" Jack said. "You're thinking: kill the Sparrow and claim the compass for yehself and thence the stone, but I tell you: _don't_ kill the Sparrow, for if you do and use the compass for yourself you'll discover – and I believe you sense it as well, for what other reason might there be for you to hesitate – that you might not be able to use the compass as intended for another worry is nagging you."

Will's eyes flickered to the Flying Dutchman which was close behind of them now, turning to follow them side by side. Jack knew what his eyes were searching for.

"Aye, Elizabeth." He said as Will spotted her on the deck. "You fear you've lost her after all these years apart from one another. Is she as devoted as she once were or has her affections for you faltered – _or_ , you cannot help but wonder if your change will be the cause for her love's beginnin' of falter."

Will glanced at Jack who was grinning now with his unattended teeth, except for the ones in gold which appeared to be inevitably shining.

"Because you have changed. Sixteen years at sea - one day ashore, once during those long years of service – ferryin' souls to the other side… now that has to change a man… at least a tad, hasn't it?"

The Captain of the Flying Dutchman appeared nothing but bitter.

"You'll be needin' my help, William." Jack said solemnly, yet with a grin, knowing he had just gained, what could be at least a few months, to live.


	6. Chapter 6: In Need of Rum

**In Need of Rum  
**

The worldwide known bird Sparrow gallantly stepped aboard _the Flying Dutchman_ as a simple plank was laid down to function similar to a bridge between the two ships. Will walked behind of him, not wanting to expose his back to the scoundrel of a man.

"Will?" Elizabeth said as the two men stepped onto the steady deck once more. "Why is he still living and breathing, may I ask?"

"Feast your eyes! - and get used to the glorious sight, for there'll be no killin' me yet, love." Jack grinned as he stopped in front of her in an elegant movement.

Elisabeth pushed him aside as she passed him and Jack made an expression which told he was offended; No one took particular notice to it. The wife looked at her husband questionably to which the partner responded by looking all the more bitter.

"To what miraculous reason have you decided to hesitate from killing the piece of –"

"Easy there!" Jack interrupted her and moved closer to face the pair. "Miraculous is indeed a fitting word for the reason to which grand Will here has made a deal with meself." He did not let her dwell any further for she was becoming all too fierce in the eyes for his liking. "I know how te bring your dear young William back his life." He said with an utmost posh look on his sun tainted features.

"You're lying." She said. "He's lying, as per usual!" she debated, turning to Will.

"He's not lying of the item he seeks." Will began to explain. "I've heard of it, and seen the island which it rested upon according to the legends."

"A tale?" she asked. "You're putting our son's fate in the hands of Jack Sparrow an' some old tale."

Though Elizabeth knew very well that those sort of stories had been proven to be true more than once.

"Excuse me." Someone inquired during the silence and the three of them turned to look at the female. "Any care to tell of this ol' tale and what it has to do with William here." She gestured with a nod of her head in the direction on the young man standing beside her. The youngster which this all seemed to concern was standing there quite dumbfounded as he listened to the discussion of his fate. With no clue, he was actually glad that Camilla had bothered to ask.

"There's nigh not enough time" Will said with the still so severe expression lingering on his face. "We'll set sail – Jack"

"Hm?"

"What does your compass tell us of our heading?"

Jack picked it up swiftly while never taking eyes off of Will, as if to show he could do it ever so stylishly. Opening it he let it spin around a bit before letting his eyes at last focus on the item. "That way" he pointed to the east.

"I cannot leave them souls unattended – for they will be lost." The wrinkle between his eyes deepened as he felt concerned by the state of affairs. "Yet I can leave for this task, and send my crew to deliver them in the way they can without my guidance."

He let his eyes meet with his father who nodded receptively. "Certainly, Capt'n."

"I'm positive I can do this without your help, I was supposed to anyhow?"

"I'm not letting you in charge of this Jack, since you are the reason for its decadent state."

"Ye wrong again." Jack told Will, raising his finger. "If we truly want to search the source for this, I'd say its Groves who bares the blame, for he kidnapped Elizabeth which caused the son to seek aid and thus we end up here."

"Groves imprisoned me for your doings!" Elizabeth once again was heated with rage. "I was to be hanged for associations with the likes of you."

"It's not me fault you choose to associate with pirates, and I certainly cannot be blamed for you crossing paths with me." He said as if it was preposterous to think such.

"You are to return my son's life - or I'll have yours." Will said and made it clear for him that they were leaving at once by the mere look in his eyes.

"I have no intention of givin' you me life, so let us head for other resourceful waters." Glancing at the sky before moving his feet towards _the Black Pearl_ he saw the skies darkened, and night was to be upon them within the hour.

"Go on you two." Will said to his son and Camilla which did as they were directed.

"Are you certain of this?" Elizabeth asked him apprehensively, taking a step closer.

"As for now – it is our only hope." He avoided the eyes of her which searched for needed comfort.

She nodded then, giving him one last look before leaving his side to embark the other ship. Will then followed her form with his eyes longingly, allowing himself to admire her being as she walked with her back towards him, unknowing of his stare.

The presence of his father drew closer.

"You must do what ye reason to be of most importance." Bill began. "You know of its consequences."

"She needs me." Will said, unable to turn his gaze away from her perfection incarnation. "he needs me." This thought made his gaze turn down towards the old moist deck of his ship.

"Do not blame yerself." His father said, placing one firm hand supportively on his son's shoulder. He seemed to know exactly what thought he was dwelling upon; it evidently gave him no peace.

"I cannot help to think of… If I…" he seemed lost for words, but no matter for his father knew what he wanted to express.

"The boy needed to know of your fate, and not lay restless or with overwritten imagination of lies to cover the truth of it – as you were once… I think not his fate would've gone for the better if was denied that information – but, I'm nought but a humble pirate, what do I really know of what might've been." A little smile curved his pale lips.

"I need to help them." Will said, and looked into his father's eyes.

"And so they shall be of help to you." Bill said and patted his shoulder once before letting it go. Will walked and so father and son departed for a time which none knew how long it would last.

The ones aboard _the Black Pearl_ saw _the Dutchman_ dive into the sea and disappear only to leave large circles on the water once it had steadied itself some from the tumble.

* * *

With attended sails that lay broad against the sky above them, catching the wind, _the Black Pearl_ speeded forward in the direction which Jack Sparrow steered it whilst keeping an eye on his compass. With one hand on the helm and the other so steadily holding the compass he steered her thorough.

Will Turner was standing not far away, gazing out over the ocean, over the ship, and also keeping a close watch on Jack since he lacked in trust for the creature.

"Full canvas!" Will voiced for the crew to pursue.

"Ye're in a hurry?"

The other Captain clenched his jaw by the comment and once again found Sparrow's presence incredibly insufferable to endure. This was his reason for staying silent.

Instead he let his eyes rest upon Elizabeth who was making a very fond conversation with their son. It was evident that she had been utmost abhorrent when thinking of his fate which she had no knowing about whilst imprisoned. It almost brought a smile upon his lips when seeing her joyful, now able to see that her son was well – except for him being indebted to _the Flying Dutchman_ , or forever resting in the depths of the ocean since his life had been claimed by it. There was one man on which the blame now lay.

"I'd prefer it your eyes turned in 'other direction." Jack admitted to the grim man who turned them away once more. The man steering, made an expression of puzzled hesitation as he wavered the next thought.

"So…" he began as soon as Will stopped looking at him. "How ye've been?"

No answer.

"What?" he asked. "Now we can't make small conversation as civilized men?"

"You killed my son."

Jack rolled his eyes at this but did feel a slight sting of actual guilt inside of him. After all, though he pretended otherwise, Jack was not in lack of feelings.

"But I'm on me way to undo the doing, am I not?"

No response this time either.

"I need rum." He mumbled, feeling a sudden urge. "Keep her steady, will you?" he said. This time not being as desperate as to still expect a response, but left the helm to his precious pearl and passed Will who was turning to do as asked.

On boot clothed feet he lightly strutted down the steps and across the deck towards his cabin; thinking he had left a bottle of two in there which were simply waiting for him to grab them by the bottleneck and gulp.

He saw Camilla and William the younger stand side by side leaning against the rail. He faintly wondered what they were speaking of before reaching his cabin. Opening the door, he felt the urge of rum grab him thoroughly and make him all the more eager to have it poured down his throat. Thinking to search the room with his eyes to find a bottle as soon as possible, he within no time caught sight of something appealing, yet it was not of rum. The view made his mouth fall open.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried when suddenly seeing the flash of light from outside via the suddenly opened door. She only had time to glance at Jack's silhouette for a brief moment before realising it wise to turn away in order to cover herself with her soiled dress.

Upon hearing her shriek, the pirate had turned his widened eyes away from her, along with the rest of his body to leave through the open door and slam them shut with his back against it.

As he rested his head against the wooden door, her voice rang in his ears. The sight lingered in his mind: of her tanned neck followed by less tanned shoulders, her golden curtain of hair veiling parts of soft flesh as it dangled about her form. After shoulders there were two fine parts which now occupied his mind, followed by a slim waist, hips shielded with garment, thence long sun kissed legs. Every revealed part of her brought bliss to his mind for the moment.

Completely forgotten that there ever had existed anything as rum, he raised his brows and smirked rather amused at the recent occurrence. On effortless steps, which he was vaguely unaware of, he began to saunter whilst merely one thought lingered in his mind, making his smirk all the more distinct.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Will holding the steering wheel and merely glancing at Jack before remaining to hold his gaze ahead. Jack knew he was completely unaware of the recent event and doubted he would take kindly to it if he ever gained knowledge of it.

To his right, he saw the youngsters where he had last seen them, but now Mr Gibbs seemed to have joined in on their conversation. Jack knew that intense expression on Gibbs face, it was one he possessed when engaging to tell a story.

"There are many various versions… an ol' legend from the far east. It tells of them gods which lost a war against their enemies, and Devas: them gods – sought revenge, for the other had drained them of all their virtues as gods. They struck a deal with their enemies: the demons…"

"Demons?" Young William asked, thinking the thought of demons to be unpleasant.

"Aye, _demons_." Mr Gibbs said with much intrigue in his tone. There was no doubt that demons truly were something to not take lightly, seeing they were foul and dark creatures.

"Whatever for?" Camilla asked. Her friend and her were listening intently to the man's story.

"The Devas wanted to regain their power, and with the demons' assistance they churned the ocean – some say the sky and stars – to bring together a beverage which could rejuvenate them all..."

Camilla eyed the man's stare. "What sort of beverage was that?"

"It goes by the name of _Amrita_ – the drink of immortality."

Camilla appeared quite taken by this story for her eyes went wide with amazement. William's eyes narrowed slightly, yet not in a disbelieving manner, only puzzled by this new knowledge in form of a tale.

"The gods had meant to deceive the demons, they had no intention of giving them the powerful beverage, and so there was a warfare. An' some say in that warfare, the gods scattered the nectars of it, and there is but one left they say. Well hidden, somewhere on either of earth's vast seas."

"We're to find it?" the girl's voice was heard again, now excited.

"Aye, it seems we are." Gibbs said, very serious. "Yeh see, it is said to be placed upon a moving island, and before there'd be any point in findin' it, we'd need that one nectar that is still out there. One cannot drink their blessed liquid before havin' the nectar in form of a stone, which is claimed to be jewel - far richer in colour than rubies."

There was a silence, and they each dwelled upon the matter in their own desired way.

"This beverage – does it grant you life forever?" Camilla asked, undoubtingly wanting to take more than a sip should she ever get her mitts on it.

"I suppose it would, or give you a few years more te spend at least." Gibbs said, smirking at Jack who was standing askew behind of them.

"An' there'll be none for her – just thought we'd settle that on beforehand." The Captain said. The youngsters turned their heads and saw him standing there with his hands holding his belt in a relaxed manner.

"You can't decide whether or not I shall be given' it."

"I am _Captain_ of this fine ship, lass, I can do whatever I want. I can toss you overboard in this very moment, yet I think the lad of your interest is then going to fulfil what he thinks of as his duty and jump in after you, and then his parents would have quite the quarrel with me, m'afraid." He said, not liking the thought. "Now, neither of us wants that – yet if yeh can't shut yer piehole thence I shall feel very keen on throwin' yeh to the sharks, savvy?"

Camilla sourly kept quiet and only gave him a very daringly hateful stare before turning her eyes away. She did not believe it wise to battle him further just now, though her mind devotedly stayed on the drink of immortality. Jack Sparrow guessed she were, and thought it mighty discomforting.

He hinted for Gibbs to take notion to this and therefore keep an eye on the girl. His head gave slight nod in her direction while his eyes went from Gibbs to her. The first mate did not seem to understand as his face revealed him to be reading Jack's signals, only to find them not any other than confusing. He shook his head. Jack sighed inaudibly and placed two lean fingers before his own eyes and then pointed at the girl. He did so again until he was given the sense that Gibbs was beginning to understand.

"I can see you." Camilla said. Jack met her dark eyes and saw she was still as spiteful as ever.

"and I see you." He said, thinking she needed to know of this.

She rolled her eyes at this and jumped up to sit on the railing, with one leg dangling above the ocean and the other above deck. Jack found himself wishing she would tilt over due to some unforeseen accident.

He had better things to be doing than be getting wound up over an insufferable child. God save Young William, for he was hooked to the girl. To regain his life would be an easier task than getting him rid of her. He, himself, had never quite figured that one out – how one completely rids oneself of the female creature and all their appeals. For as much as they pleased him – they also caused him great trouble.

"I need rum." Jack said and steered his feet towards the trapdoor which lead down below where the rum was stored; last time he checked.

* * *

 **Author's note: all rightfully belonged rights - that is to say everything that has inspired me to write this - belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **disney, hinduism, and so on...  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Infuriatingly Right

**Infuriatingly Right  
**

In the weak light of a sun nearly set for the evening, Will gazed out over the vast waters. There was no sight of land anywhere near, nor had there been for quite some time.

Thoughts of various character drifted in his mind, causing his streaks of worry to grow further distinct. His son had been robbed of his life due to Jack's mischief which always seemed to gain them all trouble of some sort. Elizabeth, his beloved wife, his first and only love whom he had been wishing to lay eyes upon again for the last six years. Since their last encounter all those years ago, he had thought of her every day, wanting nothing more than to be at her side; To be the husband she deserved. He knew she could take care of herself, yet it was not the material necessaries which needed to be filled, but the necessaries of love. Nevertheless, he had a purpose to fulfil, a duty for something greater than the both of them and any other mortal in the world. He could abandon his duty, but then all the souls which were entrusted to him would be lost, he could never do such for the simple reason that was his own happiness. Another fate had crossed his mind – to die, and so soothe his ache for good. But then who would fill his part? Who would be cursed with the fate of being Captain of the Dutchman. There were surely ones who would think it not a curse, but a chance of gaining immortality – such as Jack once had thought over that possibility – and Will could never feel content passing over his duty to someone who would not follow it for its purpose, but for its attached qualities.

Another fear which was nagging his mind was that of his wife's state of heart towards him. The longer he was bound to _the Dutchman_ , the longer he was away from his beloved. What if her love for him was withering away? What if it grew for some other who sought the task of gaining her heart? His heart would always belong to her since there was no other he would entrust it with in this world. That did not necessarily mean she would feel the same for him the remaining years of her life.

He was not the man she had fallen in love with when they were young to this world; That he knew, and this thought scared him. Being Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_ took its toll on a man. The work and the place one was bound to, changed his character. He knew she sensed this, and so he avoided her. Not wanting to disappoint her, nor wanting to look her in the eye for it was he who their son had sought out, he was partly responsible for the events which caused their son's death.

Jack had been right; he had been proven to be annoyingly right at times.

The ship was as still as the water was beneath the vessel. The crew had gone below deck to rest for the night in hammocks, apart from Jack who was resting in his own cabin. Will had commanded Jack to let his son, his wife, and Camilla rest in the comfortable bed and settee which were in there, but before Jack could protest, Elizabeth had told she would not care to stay in there for the night, but wanted to rest in one of the hammocks below. His son, William, had also said they wanted to rest below with the crew. No doubt, the youngsters wanted to hear other intriguing tales from Mr Gibbs. Jack seemed content with this and clasped his hands together only to say: "Well I'm certainly on cloud nine! Everyone's on with their own business then." And so he left the scene to lock himself in his cabin for the night.

There was only light wind for the sails to catch. The night was still, light waves and vague mist rested on the waters. On the deck before him, Will suddenly saw Elizabeth as his eyes were drawn to the sudden moving shadow. Gazing down, he saw her looking up and walk in his direction. She was not wearing her dress anymore, but had changed into clothes which seemed far more practical to wear when on sea: Men's clothing. Some from the crew must have borrowed her a garment or two, or she had taken them as they were unused at the time; It didn't matter.

Will Turner looked away from her form which drew nearer to where he was standing by the helm. Hearing her steps up the stairs would have made his heart beat more rapidly, yet he possessed no heart in his chest.

He felt her stare in the darkness of the night. Unable to gain his, Elizabeth came yet closer to stand by his side.

"I feel it you are avoiding me." She confessed in a low voice.

He steadied his grip on the rudder and steered it to starboard as it had turned a bit to the portside while he avoided meeting her gaze, nor answered her.

"I thought there'd be three more years until I would be granted to lay eyes upon you again." She could not suppress the smile of joy which needed to linger on her features as she thought of it.

 _Three years and two hundred forty-four days,_ Will thought as the countdown had been a constant guest in his mind during his years upon the given ship.

"Now you're here." She stated with a soft tone, enhanced by happiness.

"We're to regain our son his life" he said coolly, making Elizabeth feel as if he had stamped on her streak of joy. "I cannot let him fall to the fate of which Sparrow caused him… the fate which he gained unwillingly, only to find me."

"You're not responsible for what's happened." She said at once, feeling his pain as it was her own. Her hand, coloured by days in the sun, placed itself upon his shoulder. Will tensed as he felt her warm touch and swallowed hard, before slowly daring to look her in the eye. "You're not." She said conclusively. The warm brown eyes of hers were reassuring, yet as tender as ever.

"I will save him from the fate which I bare - if I so must search a hundred years and let my purpose be unfollowed for that time. I will free our son."

"As will I." she said, feeling his breath upon her chin. "If I so must die for the cause."

Just as she felt his face draw closer, closing her eyes when his forehead was on the verge to connect with hers, he drew away. The lips which she had expected to taste, were already far away as she opened her eyes.

Once again he was gazing away, his hands steady on the helm, and his presence as stern as it was cold. Elizabeth turned her eyes to the floorboards of the old deck. Her eyes saddened. Then she walked away, not wanting to be in his reserved presence any longer this dark night.

* * *

In the very early morning the next day, Captain Jack was already awake when no other seemed to have any awareness of that the light of the day to be, had become visible. He realised that his bottle of rum was already gone, and for this time, he would be sure to bring at least two back with him to his cabin. Though, the best space to store them in was low beneath deck, for the cool environment suited them; he so left the many other there to keep the fine within them.

As he stepped below, nearly not escaped the morning sun yet, Elizabeth was blocking a few of the steps. He was met by her back. She was sitting there, and he very well knew of that expression which was present on her face as he had reached her level. For the reason that she did not even bother to look up, he assumed she already knew it was him.

He had not consumed enough rum for this sort of moment such an early morning as this, and so decided not to utter a word to her. His boots steered past her, and then they stopped at the words of Elizabeth:

"Is Will still up there… by the helm?"

After the halt, he turned to her with a curious expression on his face.

"I believe he is." He said, not really caring for it.

Elizabeth looked all the more miserable at this, an expression which Jack was all but fond of. Though, neither could he lack sympathy for it. He took a step closer. Eyeing her in a manner which she did not care for at the moment.

"Trouble in the turtledoves' nest?"

Elizabeth heart felt heavy in her chest. Her briefly glanced at him and then sighed nearly unnoticeably. Being accustomed to Jack's behaviour, she did not bother with being hurt for his, on the verge of rude, way to ask a question about her damaged relationship with Will. "He's slipping out of my reach." She said.

Jack saw her interlocking her hands in a quite convulsive grip as she spoke of her misery. The line between his dark brows became further evident at this observation.

"We've been apart for so long, I fear…" she let the oncoming words fade into silence.

"I believe your worries which are naggin' yeh to be right, m'afriad." He said. The expression on his face told her that he, in near to all honesty, was being truthful of his sympathy towards her.

They exchanged a glance to which he at last nodded cautiously.

"As much as I'd love to stay'on down here in darkness with your state of mind for the remaining hours of this bright morning… I have something waiting for me below" he pointed in the direction of the depths. "Which needs to be fetched, for it needs to be emptied very quickly."

So he left. Elizabeth just shook her head in misery and realised to what extent she yearned to hate him, yet she could not. He had killed their son, although he was now helping them to regain his life, nonetheless he had _killed_ their son – the one who was dearest to her in this world. She could never forgive him for this, however, she could not fully hate him either.

The day she had seen him on _the duchess,_ she had been glad to set eyes on him. Also, less glad because of that she had led Groves to him and then imprisoned him to give him the same fate which he had decided for her. The feelings which had grabbed a hold of her could still make her feel goose bumps on her forearms by the mere thought. This was beyond shameful.

Also infuriating.

She heard him coming up the steps and before too soon, he was on her level again. With two bottles in hand he went to her and reached one out for her. She took it.

Jack knew it was foolish to let her get to his feelings of sympathy in this way, yet he could not help but to give her one of his bottles, although it was not his intention to do so when he had been in the storage. While down there he had cursed his softness as women had a tendency to cause him more trouble than they ought to. For every step on his way up towards the sun, he had told himself: 'Do not – I repeat – _Do not_ do anything foolish. Do not do anything foolish. Do not do…' and so he laid eyes upon her miserable form again. Her well-shaped face, her other so warm brown eyes, troubled beyond world's end.

'DO NOT!" the voice screamed in his ear, and so he reached out one of them precious bottles to her as if his hand worked on his own, not his mind controlling it, but his all too tender heart was doing the commands of working nature.

"Why didn't _the duchess_ fall to _the Pearl_?" she asked, as if this question had been on her mind for quite some time. This was to Jack's dumbfounded surprise. "I thought the pearl would destroy the duchess when I was in the hold." "Then you, along with the rest of your crew were tossed below with me. And the pearl was not blown to bits but in Groves possession. How come?"

"There are an absurdity amount of _how come_ to all sorts of subject in this world, none which I feel obliged to answer in this particular moment." He opened the bottle in his hand; the cork made a pleasant popping noise as the air was set free.

"You wouldn't have given it up easily, your _precious_ pearl… Groves must've had some sort of hold on you, otherwise you'd never surrendered as easily as that."

Indeed, Theodore Groves had threatened something else which was precious to him. Also, his agreement to whelp-number-two had surfaced in his mind – it seemed quite honourable to see it through and not let the young one's mother die.

"Jack?"

"Mmh?"

"Jack, look at me?"

"Whatever for?" he took a gulp.

"For…" she seemed frustrated, judging by her breathing which he heard. "courtesy, at least."

"Never been one for courtesy, I'm afraid." He grinned, as if some old memories of his past played in his mind, making him very much amused.

She rose to her feet. "I'm serious." She said.

"I do not doubt it." He said, now glancing in her direction. The memory of yesterday's scene of happenings between the two of them, still played in his mind, as it had all day – it was a tough one to supress from one's memory.

Elizabeth sensed this by the sight of his stare and looked away. Her cheeks heated slightly in embarrassment, as well as anger. She sat down once more.

"You cannot tell Will." She then said quietly.

Jack raised his hands, along with the bottle attached to one of them. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She believed him, as she had managed to do many times in the past – even when they were lies.

"May I ask for what reason you decided to undress in my cabin? – _not_ that I object to the decision, love. I'm merely curious."

"Haven't you always been." She stated quietly, cantankerously, though the comment was meant for her own ears to hear. She sighed and took a new hold on the bottle where she sat, placing it on her knee. She saw in the corner of her eye, Jack's lips curling into a smirk; which disheartened her further.

"I needed to change into something more comfortable whilst on ship at sea – the dress was soiled, and trousers are far easier to wear when one engages in swordfights." She took a sip from her bottle.

Jack raised his dark brows patiently, yet now even further curious.

"The reason for deciding to do the necessary change, in _your_ cabin – was for the simple reason that it's the only place on this ship where no one ought to strut in – but you, and I thought you were busy at the helm – and so I did not expect for you to walk in during those two particular minutes when I was undressing."

Jack wore a smug look on his features. He took a content gulp from the bottle before looking at her once more. "I picked a fine time, didn't I?"

"You certainly did not!" she protested through her teeth, glancing away. "Do not think for a second that I wanted you to see me… improper."

The daughter of a governor, she was still, proven by her delicate choice of words. Jack would use any other synonym for the state she had been in than the discouragingly loaded word: improper.

"You can tell me such again, darlin'." He said and walked closer, the bottle dangling from his relaxed arm. "an' you know as well as I: You won't believe it half as much as I do." With that statement he walked past her, his steps fading away as the sunlight beamed down upon her from the opening to the deck above.

She knew very well what he had meant, and she dreaded the realisation that there might be some truth in it.

* * *

A ray of sunlight seeped through the floorboards above them and lit parts of Camilla's face. Making her skin glow, and her thick hair showed thin strands of gold amongst the dark. Her lashes appeared long as she kept her eyes closed.

As her eyes suddenly fluttered, and opened to view the day, William quickly closed his and forgot to breathe in the process. He laid there completely still whilst he heard her yawn and slip out of the hammock. Only when it became silent did he slowly allow himself to breathe.

He soon let out small noise of surprise when something pinched him in the leg. Rapidly turning his eyes to the cause he saw the lovely dark eyes of Camilla.

"Morning sailor." She said with a teasing smile. "Or should I rather call you pirate now?"

He grinned back, still a little shaken he tried to rub his eyes due to tiredness.

"It's a tired pirate." She said with a pout.

"Oh shut it." He scoffed, "Call me William or nothing." He turned over in his hammock, resting his face against the tainted fabric.

"Is the pirate mad?"

No answer.

"Come now, everybody's already up on deck – on an' about their business."

There was a silence before he turned again, so that he could look at her. While waiting, she was fiddling with the hem of the fabric to his hammock; It had threads which were loose.

"Do you think we will find it?"

"What?"

"Amrita." She told him solemnly.

"Perhaps." He said. Then exploring further of the thought.

Camilla was thinking in silence as well,

"What if we don't?"

The thought was madly discomforting, and by the look in Camilla's eyes William knew she truly feared it. Perhaps more than he did.

By mere impulse he grabbed her hand, and held it comfortingly. She looked at him with mild surprise and then the corner of her mouth twitched.

"You'll ruin my hammock." He then said to defend himself from embarrassment, At this she smiled further – to his dismay.

* * *

The pearl sailed for days and nights long, and within a two weeks they reached the west side of Africa. The heat soon became almost unbearable. There seemed to be a drought in this area, and sharks soon swam at the sides of their vessel. The view was wavering when one gazed over the horizon, just as it did when one stared above of a lit fire.

"Here I was, thinking that the Caribbean was the hottest place on earth." Elizabeth waved her hand in front of her face to cool herself whilst lying on the stairs to the forecastle. The effect was next to none.

Camilla was sitting on the railing close to the helm, drinking water from a bottle, which was mixed with rum for the sake of its expirations date. Sweat gleamed on her temples, other than that she seemed near to unbothered by the heat.

Young William was steering by the helm, accompanied by his father who stood beside him. Young William dried sweat off of his brow with his sleeve, as it managed to burn his eyes.

"A little to the left." His father said. "Good." And laid a hand on his son's shoulder encouragingly.

"What's that?" Camilla said and spotted something ahead while narrowing her eyes.

"Could be another boat?" William suggested.

"Could be." Captain Turner said.

One Jack Sparrow suddenly emerged from out of his cabin, which the others' lacked interest for. No one payed him as much as a glance as he strutted across the deck, past his fellow pirates, until he reached Elizabeth. He then settled himself beside of her on the very same stairs where he had once proposed. She eyed him now, very suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing" He said casually, then snuck his hand under his coat and took out an orient fan to show her. "I'm merely seeing to your needs."

"You don't have to worry about my needs - I can take care of them myself, thank you."

"Your hand is going to fall off if you keep doing that for another hour – wouldn't this exotic fan be of greater help?"

Elizabeth eyed it for seconds whilst feeling her wrist ache. She remembered what it was like to have a fan; during her days as a governor's daughter she had owned quite a few. They were all a blessing on a hot day.

"I don't need it." She said promptly.

"Are you certain?" he said and opened it with a quick movement, to slightly wave it in her direction.

At once Elizabeth felt the pleasant breeze soothe her mind. She closed her eyes in pleasure, sighing. After a few seconds, she suddenly realised that Jack was watching her intently as she enjoyed the cool gust. Abruptly she blinked and straightened her posture.

"I don't want it Jack!"

"Suit yerself luv." He said, and took it and himself away from her.

Elizabeth did not think well of the smirk which he had left with.

The heat soon became unbearable again, and drops of sweat ran down her temple, and down her back. She threw her head back and rested on the steps of the stairs, closing her eyes in what was close to agony.

Captain Sparrow stepped onto the forecastle of the ship to stare across the south Atlantic Ocean as he waved the fan pleasantly at himself. He did not seem to have a care in the world at that moment.

"Jack." The low voice of Will Turner was heard next to him as he gained closer.

Jack stopped the waving for a moment and looked at him, wondering.

"Could I have a look at that compass of yours?"

"Of course…" A little hesitant, Jack reached for it and placed it into the hand of the other man. Then he eyed him carefully, yet somewhat discretely, as Will opened it.

The arrow spun around and then settled in the direction which pointed towards Elizabeth. Clenching his jaw, he slammed it shut and handed it over to Jack.

"There'll be no killin' me yet then." Jack grinned. Even his foul breath annoyed Will more than it repulsed him.

"You never had these problems since you never cared for anyone but yourself – Do not take it as a compliment."

Jack's grin faded slightly.

"for once I envy you." Will told him with a sigh near to a laugh, as if he thought it depressingly amusing.

"It's not all easy being me either." Jack argued. "It's an awful lot just to care for oneself as much as I do."

Will shook his head resignedly and left to assist his son by the helm once more.

He resumed the occupation of waving the pale, embroidered fan. The sea was deep blue, rich in colour for the eyes. Smelling the salty sea, he let it fill his nostrils and then his lungs with a content breath. Then a few breaths later he did not smell the fresh salty breeze anymore, but something acrid. It burned slightly in his nose, and made his insides turn with disgust. That smell could make anyone spew with no bounds.

He lowered the fan and peeked over the railing. As he had thought: it was the smell of death.

A raft, floated by their ship. On it lay two dead men. Burned by the sun, they possessed blisters on parts of their bodies. Sunken faces, attached to skeleton lean bodies laid there unattended. Sharks swam around it, following, and perhaps they would soon tilt it over to feast.

"Gheah" Jack made a face of disgust, and felt glad he was not in their place at the moment. He walked away from the railing and stepped down on the main deck.

"Capt'n!" a man called from his right. Jack turned to the man in a distracted manner.

"What?"

"Are we to make port? Before we find this… _item_ which you seek? What is it exactly."

"Something that is worth more than gold and silver, I assure you. And no – we will not make port, but shall sail and reach our destination as soon as we possibly can. For Mister Captain of the dead there has wished for it to be thus. Now… " he was to turn away.

"It would be good for us crewmen to get a drink or two, and a wench – I'm certain we would sail twice as effectively afterwards since we'd all feel an awful lot of good."

Jack let the thought linger as he considered it. "We shall see." He said and walked away.

The thought was tempting; he himself could use a taste of a few refreshments ashore. Then again, Will would never agree to it and he wanted to get this 'You killed my son business – so I will strike you through if you do not regain his life' – business, untangled as soon as possibly manageable.

While deliberately inspecting the mast, and the state of the wood of it, he could not help but to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth in the corner of his eye. Unable to help himself from keeping his eyes averted, he watched her discretely. Panting from the heat, her chest rising pleasantly, sweat making her skin glow in the light of the sun, hair which was pushed back lay golden on her head, eyes closed.

This was not at all good.

They needed to make port before he did something he would regret.


End file.
